Everything can change in a few seconds
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier, ne supportant pas le loup, et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes. *Version temporelle continue de la fic "Tout peut changer en quelques secondes".
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Everything can change in a few seconds

**Information supplémentaire** : Ceci est la version sans saut temporel de l'histoire "**Tout peut changer en quelques secondes**"

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama.

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella.

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure.

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrais en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation **: Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici… Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward/Bella **en **Jasper/Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

**Note d'auteur** : Je pense que cette version sera moins… remplie de suspens ou autre mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Cette version sera publiée au fur et à mesure des réécritures, corrections et publications des chapitres de la version originale en cours de republication. Sinon, je vous laisse découvrir ou redécouvrir mon histoire en espérant que cette version vous satisfera (^-^).

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Edward était revenu, un mois que ma routine avait repris son cours d'avant ce putain d'anniversaire… où ma vie avait sombré dans le noir pendant environ six mois.

J'avais repris mes liens affectifs avec les Cullen, sauf Jasper car j'avais peur, mais pas de lui. Il restait distant avec moi, donc je pensais qu'il voulait que je reste distante avec lui. Alice, elle, restait Alice. Hier encore, elle m'avait emmenée trois heures à Port Angeles pour faire les boutiques. Elle m'avait même fait acheter des sous-vêtements que j'étais en train d'enfiler sous ma nouvelle nuisette, en soie bleu nuit, qui m'arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir de la salle de bains. Je me recoiffai un peu et sortis pour rejoindre mon adonis de petit-ami vampire qui m'attendait dans ma chambre comme chaque jour depuis un mois. Je pris une grande respiration car aujourd'hui, j'avais l'espoir de passer un grand cap dans ma relation avec Edward. J'ouvris la porte et remarquai qu'il était allongé sur mon lit, les deux bras derrière sa tête.

« Il est magnifique » pensai-je.

- Tu es splendide Bella, non, en fait il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ta beauté. Si j'avais eu un cœur au moment où tu as passé cette porte, il se serait arrêté à cet instant même, mon amour.

- Merci, balbutiai-je.

Je vins me poser près de lui dans le lit puis, avec un élan d'adrénaline, je me posai directement sur lui à califourchon sans plus de cérémonie. Au moment où j'allais me pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser, il me dit :

- Attends Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dans sa voix, je pouvais entendre de la surprise mais aussi un peu de désir.

« C'est dans la poche » pensai-je en moi-même avant de lui répondre :

- Je veux faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime tout simplement.

Sans plus d'explications, je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Étonnamment, il me rendit mon baiser avec autant de fougue que moi, mais toujours avec cette satanée sécurité, c'est-à-dire en m'interdisant l'accès de l'intérieur de sa bouche. Cela me mit en colère, je me dégageai alors de ce baiser, malgré l'envie de continuer et lui criai dessus :

- Arrête de m'interdire ta bouche Edward s'il te plaît !

- Non mon amour, tu sais très bien que c'est pour ta sécurité alors arrête de…

Il poursuivit encore plus calmement, en touchant ma joue de ses doigts froids, ce qui me grisa encore un peu plus :

- … Tu sais très bien que je le veux autant que toi bébé, mais je ne peux pas…

Je le coupai en posant mon index sur sa bouche, lui montrant ainsi que j'en avais assez de cette explication.

Je descendis de lui, comprenant que je n'avais aucune chance et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, cela faisait au moins cinq jours que se déroulait cette même scène.

Il me plaça sous la couette, en m'offrant ses bras. Je posai ma tête sur son torse et il me chanta ma berceuse comme il le faisait chaque nuit. A la différence que demain, nous serons samedi et que par conséquent, il sera là à mon réveil.

Morphée m'ouvrit son monde quelques instants plus tard.

_« J'étais allongée dans notre clairière avec Edward à mes côtés, il me caressait le bas-ventre sans aucune barrière de tissu, car nous étions totalement nus. Il commença à m'embrasser le cou, la clavicule, ensuite la poitrine où il s'attarda. Il glissa ensuite jusqu'à mon intimité humide de plaisir._

_Une immense vague de bien-être me submergea quelques minutes plus tard._

_Je le tirai vers ma bouche par les cheveux et il commença à m'embrasser langoureusement, laissant nos langues esquisser une danse sensuelle. Sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis quelque chose de froid et de très dur à l'entrée de mon intimité et d'un coup de reins… il me pénétra. Je gémis contre sa bouche, il grogna contre la mienne et s'en suivit une longue chorégraphie de va-et-vient lents mais profonds._

_Après ce qui me parut des heures, je commençai à jouir autour de lui. Nous nous abandonnâmes au plaisir de la chair ensemble._

_Après avoir voyagé au 7ème ciel, il se plaça à côté de moi sur la couverture et je me blottis dans ses bras de marbre._

_Sans m'en rendre compte, un vent glacial fouetta mon visage et je me retrouvai seule dans cette clairière. Je me mis à crier après Edward quand je me réveillai en sursaut. »_

- Chut, tout va bien mon amour, c'était un mauvais rêve, je suis là, je suis là.

- Edward, je suis désolée, fis-je en me blottissant dans les bras de mon adonis.

- Ce n'est rien, rendors-toi mon bébé, je reste près de toi.

- Non, je ne veux plus dormir, quelle heure est-il s'il te plaît ? L'interrogeai-je.

- Il est encore tôt pour te lever Bella, rendors-toi s'il te plaît, me dit-il avec quelque chose dans sa voix qui était différent… comme une supplique.

- NON, je ne veux plus dormir et si tu ne veux pas me dire quelle heure il est, je vais regarder moi-même.

Je joignis le geste à la parole et regardai le réveil qui affichait 3h46 du matin. Merde, il était tôt.

Edward ne dit plus rien, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais je ne m'en formalisai pas plus que ça et je m'assis à côté de lui. Mes yeux se posèrent sur son entrejambe très … comment dire… rebondie ou en avant. Enfin bref, en érection quoi.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive et me demandai à quoi Edward pouvait penser pour avoir une telle réaction physique, car même pendant mes vaines tentatives pour le séduire ces derniers jours, il n'avait jamais au grand jamais réagi de la sorte et je me demandai...

- A quoi penses-tu Bella, tu as encore cette petite ride entre les yeux ? Me demanda-t-il en coupant court à mes réflexions.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'il s'était assis et que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Eh bien, c'est exactement la même question que je me posais à ton intention Edward. A quoi pensais-tu s'il te plaît ?

- Moi, à rien mon amour, à part au fait que je t'aime et que je ne te mérite pas.

- Ah, ok. Mais explique-moi alors l'érection que tu …

Et là, Edward plaça sa main sur ma bouche en vrillant un regard noir sur moi, provoquant ainsi un mouvement de recul de ma part. Il me dit d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas :

- Disons pour faire simple que tu as oublié que tu parles en dormant et que cette fois ton corps aussi a parlé…

Il baissa ensuite ses yeux sur son érection. Me revint alors en mémoire le souvenir de mon rêve et je devins certainement écarlate en deux secondes.

- Je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne voulais pas…

- Chut, ne t'excuse pas Bella, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire, car tu as plus de 18 ans et tu es condamnée à la chasteté tant que tu choisiras de m'aimer pour ne pas être blessée, c'est à moi de te présenter des excuses. Pardonne-moi mon amour.

- Eh bien, pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, j'ai du mal… j'ai envie de toi mais je t'aime, alors je tiendrai le coup jusqu'à mon diplôme et ensuite Carlisle me transformera, ainsi nous pourrons laisser libre court à notre amour.

Après cette discussion, je me rendormis en entendant ma berceuse, dans les bras de l'homme que j'aimais et que je pensais aimer toute l'éternité.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Les jours passèrent et une routine s'était installée. Edward venait me chercher le matin, me raccompagnait le soir et revenait quand Charlie dormait, mais quelque chose ou plutôt plusieurs choses me turlupinaient depuis un petit moment.

Je devais en parler à Edward dès que je serais dans sa voiture.

A cet instant, la cloche sonna et je sortis de la classe aussi vite que possible et rejoignis mon vampire qui m'attendait près de sa belle Volvo. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'engageai la conversation dans le vif du sujet.

- Edward, je veux aller voir Jacob à la Push…

A cet instant je vis qu'il allait protester alors j'enchainai :

- … et j'aimerais avoir une conversation avec Jasper, car cette situation je ne la supporte plus. Je dois mettre les choses à plat avec lui car je pense qu'il me déteste et je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Oh mon amour, Jasper ne te déteste pas mon bébé, il… Écoute je vais passer par la villa pour en discuter avec lui mais pour ce qui est de ce clébard…

Je lui fis de gros yeux noirs.

- … Oups, je reformule. Pour ce qui est de Jacob, je ne veux pas que tu ailles là-bas, c'est trop dangereux pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu coures un quelconque danger.

Sur ce, il démarra et j'en conclus que la discussion était close. Mais il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, Edward allait parler à Jasper de mon malaise quant à cette distance qu'il mettait entre nous.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Arrivés à la villa, Edward demanda à Jasper de le suivre dehors. Alice affichait un merveilleux sourire.

Nous discutions depuis environ 15 bonnes minutes quand les garçons passèrent la porte d'entrée sous une blague salace d'Emmett, pour ne pas changer. Edward monta à l'étage sans un regard pour moi et ensuite, tout le monde avait disparu sauf Jasper qui vint s'accroupir devant moi et qu'il qui me dit, calmement :

- Bella, je souhaite m'excuser pour la distance que j'ai mise entre nous mais je pensais que tu le souhaitais car moi aussi je souffre de cette distance. Je suis le seul qui n'ait pas de relation avec toi et tu feras bientôt partie de la famille en tant que vampire, alors que puis-je faire pour changer cette situation ? Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas, mis à part, bien sûr, te transformer immédiatement, me dit-il un sourire en coin.

- Eh bien, je ne pensais pas avoir gain de cause. Je veux dire, je pensais que tu me détestais… je n'ai pensé à rien, à vrai dire, alors as-tu une idée car moi, là, à l'instant je sèche un peu, dis-je gênée.

- Que dirais-tu si je t'invite au restaurant ce soir ? Je te rassure, avant que vous arriviez, Alice a vu ma discussion avec toi et Edward ainsi que nous deux dans un restaurant à Port Angeles et il n'y a eu aucun mort… à part moi bien sûr.

Il affichait en cet instant un sourire sadique qui me glaça le sang.

- Eh bien, j'aimerais volontiers aller au restaurant ce soir avec toi, mais de un Charlie ne voudra sûrement pas et de deux, je ne sais pas si Edward acceptera de me laisser aller seule avec toi. Ne le prends pas mal mais c'est une vraie mère poule envers ma sécurité depuis qu'il m'a quittée.

- Je vois… hum… eh bien, je vais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, Charlie a été contacté par Alice il y a moins d'une demi-heure en lui demandant si tu pouvais allez faire du shopping avec elle à Port Angeles et Edward ne sera pas un problème, il sait que je peux me contrôler à présent.

- Alors dans ce cas, passe me prendre à 19h et nous irons diner, enfin, je dinerai avec toi. Ne me mords pas, lui dis-je l'air taquin.

Et à cet instant, je ne sus pas ce qu'il me passa par la tête. Je me penchai en avant et pris Jasper dans mes bras.

**Jasper Pov**

A peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que je me retrouvais dans ses bras chauds. Je ne savais pas comment réagir, ni quoi faire. Je n'avais jamais, au grand jamais, pris quelqu'un dans mes bras, à part des vampires, et cela me fit drôle.

Je restais figé et raide comme un piquet. Je coupai même ma respiration mais je sentais contre mon torse la pulsation de son cœur et cela commença à monopoliser mon esprit.

J'appelai Edward par la pensée et deux secondes plus tard, Bella était dans les bras de mon frère et je sentis Alice dans les miens.

**Bella Pov**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, mais à en croire sa réaction, Jasper n'avait pas aimé.

J'étais dans les bras d'Edward et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de pleurer. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, car Jasper m'avait dit plus tôt qu'il ne me détestait pas, mais je me sentais comme rejetée par sa froideur lors de mon étreinte amicale.

Après plusieurs minutes, Edward me raccompagna en me disant que je pouvais toujours annuler le diner avec Jasper, mais au fond de moi, je ne savais pas pourquoi, je ne le désirais pas. Je voulais aller à ce repas avec lui, pour mieux le connaître, pour connaître un Jasper en étant humaine comme j'avais fait avec tous les autres Cullen.

Ainsi, quand je serai comme eux, il n'y aura aucune différence d'affection avec mes nouveaux frères et sœurs.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Edward me déposa et m'embrassa rapidement sur la bouche en me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Il m'expliqua qu'avec Emmett, Alice et Rosalie, ils allaient chasser aux frontières du Canada et qu'ils ne seraient pas là avant demain matin mais que s'il y avait le moindre problème, il arriverait dans l'heure qui suivrait. Il m'assura aussi que Carlisle et Esmée restaient à la villa en cas de souci avec Jasper, mais me rassura qu'Alice n'avait rien vu de négatif.

Je sortis de sa voiture et le regardai s'éloigner avec le sentiment étrange que ma vie allait prendre un tournant important.

**Edward Pov**

Alice m'avait affirmé qui si j'empêchais ma Bella d'aller à ce diner avec Jasper, elle pourrait ne jamais me le pardonner et en être très malheureuse. Et depuis mon retour d'Italie, je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais la rendre malheureuse.

Je devais partir chasser avec mes frères et sœurs mais avant je devais demander à Carlisle et Esmée de surveiller de loin la soirée de ma Bella, car je n'avais pas confiance en Jasper, d'ailleurs lui non plus. Je n'arrêtais pas de lire ses pensées qui n'étaient qu'interrogations sur le bon déroulement de la soirée.

Mais il était poussé par Alice qui confirmait à 99 % qu'il n'y aurait aucun accident durant leur diner, Jasper lui faisait donc plaisir en y allant. En plus, je savais qu'il ne détestait pas ma Bella mais je savais également qu'il n'avait pas envie de ce diner. Il n'aimait pas sa nature si insignifiante d'humaine.

**Jasper Pov**

J'embrassai Alice une dernière fois, je regardai Edward dans les yeux et lui demandai mentalement s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Je ressentais émanant de lui des sentiments de peur, d'angoisse mais aussi de résignation. Je comprenais qu'il était comme moi, il voulait faire plaisir à sa moitié.

Je pris donc les clés de la Mercedes de Carlisle et me mis en route pour mon calvaire.

Et je le pensais !

Une soirée avec Bella… je l'appréciais, mais c'était une humaine, rien qu'une humaine. Devoir passer toute une soirée dans un restaurant, faire semblant de manger un minimum entouré d'humains, tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres et dont les émotions seraient le sexe en grande partie, promettait franchement d'être une soirée de merde.

Je stoppai la voiture devant chez Bella, j'en descendis mais je vis qu'elle était déjà sortie et qu'elle avait atteint la portière côté passager. Je me réinstallai devant le volant pendant qu'elle prenait place sur le siège à côté du mien.

Le reste du chemin se fit sous silence. Enfin pas émotionnellement, car Bella restait une attraction à elle toute seule. Si j'étais aveugle, je penserais que nous étions plus de deux dans cette voiture.

Peur, angoisse, joie, appréhension, stress et un sentiment dont je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, ce qui était une première mais je ne me formalisai pas, inondaient l'habitacle de la voiture.

**Bella Pov**

Je ne savais plus quoi penser, j'étais folle tout simplement.

Depuis que je m'étais installée sur ce maudit siège, je ressentais comme une attraction envers le conducteur de cette voiture qui n'était autre que Jasper.

Jasper et pas Edward…

Je devais faire un cauchemar, car je ne rêvais pas.

Je ressentais exactement la même attraction qu'envers Edward, la fois où nous avions regardé une vidéo en cours de biologie, au début de mon arrivée à Forks.

Pour me remettre les idées en place, je mis mes mains sur la tête et essayai de penser à Edward et ses mains sur moi, ses baisers et l'étreinte avec Jasper… STOP !

« Ma pauvre, arrête de penser cela ira mieux » pensai-je.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Jasper qui avait l'air calme, même très calme par rapport à moi. Je me dis que j'étais bête voir même folle. J'avais envie de lui demander de faire demi-tour quand il s'arrêta brusquement et me regarda :

- Bella…

Il me dit cela dans un souffle, un murmure et je me demandai même si j'aurais dû l'entendre.

- Oui, Jasper. Il y a un problème ? Demandai-je.

- Euh… eh bien… en fait, oui Bella, il y a un problème et même un très gros problème vois-tu !

- Écoute, je suis désolée mais je n'aurais pas dû te forcer à devenir ami avec moi…

Je baissai la tête car je ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que je disais, je me sentais même étrangement sereine, cela devait être Jasper qui m'envoyait des vagues de calme.

- … je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu fais demi-tour, ajoutai-je.

**Jasper Pov**

Je n'en croyais pas mes capteurs sensoriels !

Depuis un bon moment, mon corps était irrémédiablement attiré vers ce qui se trouvait sur mon côté droit, qui n'était autre que Bella, et là elle me demandait de faire demi-tour.

Au moment où j'allais redémarrer, je ressentis une immense vague de sérénité et de ce sentiment inconnu made in Bella qui me frappèrent de plein fouet.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouvai lèvres contre lèvres avec Bella Swan, la femme de mon frère, la meilleure amie de ma femme, une humaine banale.

J'allais enlever ma bouche de la sienne quand elle répondit en bougeant ses lèvres avec un abandon sans nom. Je me mis également à y répondre.

Moi, Jasper Cullen Hale, fut déconnecté du monde pendant une période indéterminée en goûtant au paradis, qui n'était autre que les lèvres de cette petite humaine qui m'envoyait vagues de plaisir sur vagues de désir en boucle. La seule chose dont je me rendis compte, c'était que mes mains étaient placées de chaque côté de son visage et que les siennes fourrageaient mes cheveux.

**Bella Pov**

Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? J'aimais Edward et là, j'embrassais Jasper, son frère. Il fallait que j'arrête !

Mais au moment où je voulus le repousser, mes mains partirent se nicher dans ses cheveux blonds.

J'étais un pantin lié à ses lèvres depuis je ne savais combien de temps, en fait, je me rendais compte, là, que je manquais même d'air alors je me forçai mentalement à lâcher ses lèvres en me mettant des centaines de claques mentales.

J'y parvins et ouvris les yeux pour voir ceux couleur or de Jasper en train de me fixer, avec certainement la même expression que mon visage lui envoyait.

Sans rien dire, je me repositionnai sur mon siège, car dans le baiser, nous avions tous les deux déplacés nos corps vers le milieu de la voiture. Je regardai ensuite droit devant moi et je ne savais plus où me mettre. Un sentiment de culpabilité et de peur envers Edward s'immisça en moi à chaque seconde.

S'il apprenait ça, il allait me quitter pour de bon et je n'y survivrais pas, pas une deuxième fois. En plus, à l'heure qu'il était, il devait déjà être en route pour me tuer de ses propres mains car Alice avait dû tout voir…

Je sentis le trou béant de ma poitrine resurgir sans crier gare, j'entendis des pleurs aussi. Je regardai Jasper qui était très concentré sur la route, serrant le volant trop fort mais il ne dit rien, il ne pleurait pas non plus.

Alors d'où venaient ces pleurs ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la radio mais elle était éteinte. Et ce fut l'illumination.

« Idiote, Bella, ma fille, c'est toi qui pleure » pensai-je.

Je sentis la voiture s'arrêter, mais je ne bougeai pas, mon trou béant dans la poitrine m'avait complètement clouée sur place.

**Jasper Pov**

J'étais maintenant devant chez elle depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes mais rien, elle ne bougeait pas. Je ressentais toujours cette souffrance insupportable qu'elle m'envoyait, et je me demandai comment elle arrivait à la supporter. Je ne dis rien, je n'avais même rien dit de tout le trajet du retour, je ne savais pas quoi dire d'ailleurs. Je pensais juste que j'étais un vampire mort, parce que si ce n'était pas Edward qui me tuait, ce serait ma femme.

Alice, mon Alice à qui je venais d'offrir une vision de moi embrassant une autre, pire encore, sa meilleure amie, sa sœur, la femme ou plutôt l'âme sœur de mon frère.

Et comme un idiot, je restais là, à tenir ce maudit volant et à regarder droit devant moi. J'avais envie qu'elle sorte, j'avais envie qu'elle ne soit jamais arrivée dans nos vies, car depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Forks, ma vie avait changé, ma famille me surveillait encore plus, avec le même sentiment toujours présent : le manque de confiance.

Il y avait eu ce fameux accident où j'avais voulu la tuer pour régler ce satané problème. J'avais eu une immense dispute avec Edward mais aussi avec Alice.

Sans parler du vide que Bella avait laissé après l'accident de l'anniversaire dans le cœur de toute ma famille, la haine que cette dernière éprouvait à mon égard. Même Alice en éprouvait, certes un grain de poussière dans l'univers mais c'était quand même là.

Et là, je venais juste de tromper ma femme, celle qui partageait mon éternité, ma non-vie depuis tellement d'années, celle qui m'avait appris à vivre autrement que dans la haine et la rage de tuer.

**Bella Pov**

A cet instant, je ressentis comme une rage inconnue qui me submergea. Je me retournai vers Jasper qui regardait toujours devant lui. Je reçus aussi de la haine… et là je compris que ça venait de lui, il m'en voulait, il me haïssait même.

Je me haïssais aussi d'ailleurs, je voulais juste mourir, je ne voulais pas regarder Edward quand il me dirait qu'il me quittait encore.

Alors, aussi mécaniquement que possible, je levai ma main en l'air et la portai avec toutes mes forces sur la joue de Jasper qui n'avait même pas bougé d'un cil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ?

Qu'il me tue ! J'étais déjà morte, je ne méritai plus de vivre. Je ne voulais plus vivre.

Mais Jasper ne réagit pas…

**Jasper Pov**

Je sentis un souffle frôler mon visage, ma joue pour être exact, mais je ne me retournai pas.

Cela empira car Bella commença à me marteler le torse de coups. Mais il y avait encore pire.

- Tue-moi putain, Jasper tue-moi je t'en supplie, je suis déjà morte de toute façon depuis tantôt, depuis que…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Je bloquai ses poings qui n'avaient pas arrêté de frapper mon torse, je la pris dans mes bras, sortit de la voiture et escaladai sa maison. Je passai par sa fenêtre, la déposai sur son lit, et sans un regard envers elle, je sortis en une seconde. Je me mis ensuite à courir aussi vite que je pouvais.

A cet instant, alors que je pensais que je devais réfléchir à comment me faire pardonner par Alice, je me sentis vide. Je décidai de continuer de courir aussi loin de cette petite maison où j'entendais des sanglots.

Tout en courant, je me rendis compte que je ne pouvais plus supporter la culpabilité qui me submergeait, car c'était bien la mienne que je ressentais, j'étais trop loin de Bella pour ressentir la sienne.

**Alice Pov**

Je chantais comme une folle dans la voiture car je voulais faire enrager Edward et Emmett quand une vision me glaça le sang.

_« Jasper quittant Forks, moi recroquevillée en position fœtale dans notre lit, Edward me caressant les cheveux, Esmée me caressant le dos »_

« Edward fais demi-tour immédiatement ! » pensai-je.

**Bella Pov**

Il était parti, sans même me mordre, sans même boire mon sang, sans même un regard pour moi, et je ne savais pas ce qui me peinait le plus.

J'étais fatiguée de ma vie, de toute cette souffrance que j'endurais par ma faute. Le fait que je n'arrivais pas à marcher sans tomber, le fait que je n'arrivais pas à déballer un fichu cadeau sans me couper et déclencher une réaction en chaine qui m'avait laissée comme pour morte pendant une longue période et maintenant, le fait que j'avais embrassé Jasper sans même savoir pourquoi, comment.

- Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Criai-je.

- Bella, mon amour que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh, Edward, ne me quitte pas, je t'en supplie, ce n'était rien, rien, je t'aime et je... je… je …

- Que se passe-t-il mon bébé, je ne vais pas te quitter voyons, je suis juste parti chasser, mais je ne te quitte pas, me dit-il.

**Edward Pov**

Mon dieu, pardonnez-moi, je l'avais encore fait souffrir en partant, elle se sentait encore abandonnée.

Je la pris dans mes bras et m'allongeai sur son lit avec elle sur moi. Je caressai son dos en lui disant que je l'aimais, que je n'allais pas la quitter, que je ne partirais plus chasser ailleurs que dans Forks, que je m'excusais.

Ensuite, après avoir arrêté ses sanglots, je me mis à lui chanter sa berceuse et elle s'endormit dans mes bras glacés.

Cette nuit-là, je ne me souciais guère de ce détail car je savais qu'au fond d'elle, elle voulait sentir dans son sommeil que j'étais là avec elle, que je ne la quitterais pas.

Je n'avais pas arrêté une seule seconde de lui chanter sa berceuse de toute la nuit et je me promis de ne plus m'éloigner d'elle sauf si elle me le demandait. Je pensais même que si elle me redemandait de la transformer, je laisserais mon côté égoïste prendre le dessus et lui dirais simplement oui, car je l'aimais et je la voulais à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

**Jasper Pov**

Je courais depuis un bon moment quand une odeur familière toucha mes narines aiguisées de vampire.

- Victoria, me dis-je à moi-même.

Je me mis alors à la suivre, la piste était fraiche donc cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Victoria était passée par ici. Je pourrais peut-être me défouler de toute cette colère, cette haine et cette rage que j'avais envers moi-même.

Après quelques minutes, je tombai littéralement sur elle. Je ne cherchai même pas à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, je lui sautai dessus littéralement.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre que je lui arrachai la tête.

Je n'avais même pas eu de difficultés, pffff…

Je pris tout mon temps, chose relative pour moi, pour lui arracher tous ses membres, puis, j'arrachai quelques branches afin de former un petit tas de bois. Je me saisis ensuite de deux bouts et à vitesse vampirique, allumai le feu où je jetai les restes de Victoria qui maintenant n'était plus.

J'étais fier de moi car je n'avais rien perdu de mon côté soldat depuis toutes ces années.

Je m'assis devant le spectacle des flammes violettes et ne pensai à rien d'autre qu'à cette femme qui rejoignait l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait, je n'étais pas une femme ! Pensai-je.

Je devais me résigner, moi, si je mourrais à l'instant, je me retrouverais seul de l'autre côté et quand Alice me rejoindrait, ou plutôt, quand elle quitterait ce monde pour celui-là, elle ne me rejoindrait pas.

Je me mis alors à sangloter pour la première fois de toute mon existence mais aucune larme ne coulait. Je sentis une immense boule dans ma gorge qui remplaça le sentiment de soif.

**Alice Pov**

Cela faisait maintenant un petit moment que j'avais sauté hors de la Volvo pour me diriger vers la forêt à la recherche de Jazz, ou son odeur, car je ne survivrais pas s'il me quittait, je l'aimais, il était toute ma raison de vivre, je l'avais attendu un long moment.

Quand je l'avais vu dans ce restaurant, j'avais su que je finirais mon existence avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de me quitter comme ça, sans explications.

Pendant que j'étais perdue à rechercher une trace de Jazz, je vis au loin une fumée violette s'élever dans les airs. Je pris cette direction car plus je m'approchais de la fumée, plus je sentais une odeur familière.

« Jazz » pensai-je.

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre, arrivée près du bûcher, je lui sautai littéralement dessus. Il était assis devant les restes d'un vampire à ce qu'il me semblait mais je n'en avais cure. Je commençai à l'embrasser partout sur le visage, et commençai aussi à lui déboutonner sa chemise. Je fus même heureuse quand il répondit à mes caresses.

**Jasper Pov**

J'étais un vampire et je rêvais.

Je rêvais en ce moment qu'Alice et moi faisions l'amour dans cette forêt comme si notre non-vie en dépendait.

Nos corps dansaient en synchronisation, je la pénétrai aussi brutalement que sensuellement, elle bougeait des hanches en réponse à mes coups de reins. Je grognais comme jamais, car j'avais peur de me réveiller à tout instant.

- Je t'aime Alice, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, psalmodiai-je sans m'arrêter.

- Alors ne me quitte pas Jazz, je t'aime, je t'en prie reste, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu partes sans rien me dire ? Que tu me quittes comme un voleur ?

- Je… je…

Là, je dus avouer que je ne comprenais rien. Elle n'avait donc rien vu, elle n'avait donc pas vu mon acte horrible dans cette voiture contre les lèvres de cette humaine ?

- Reviens, Jasper, reviens avec moi, aime-moi, je t'en prie.

- Je ne te quitte pas Alice, oh mon Alice…

Et là, je me mis à l'embrasser passionnément.

**Bella Pov**

J'étais chez les Cullen, on jouait tous au Monopoly Star Wars. C'était Jasper qui gagnait.

_Jasper_, cela faisait plus d'un mois que cet épisode du baiser s'était passé, que je m'étais réveillée auprès d'Edward qui me suppliait de le pardonner pour m'avoir abandonnée de nouveau, ce qui m'avait surprise, puis j'avais compris qu'Alice n'avait rien vu, et sur ce laps de temps c'était la troisième fois que je me trouvais dans la même pièce que Jasper et je devais dire que cela me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Je me souvenais encore de ma première confrontation avec lui.

Flashback

_« Je sortais de ma douche pour me retrouver plaquée contre le meuble de la salle de bains par Jasper qui avait un regard noir._

_- Ne dis rien à Edward, Bella, car si je perds Alice par ta faute, je tue ton père, ta mère et tous les gens qui comptent pour toi. Est-ce clair, dit-il avec beaucoup de haine dans la voix._

_- Oui, oui, balbutiai-je, la peur grimpant en deux secondes._

_- Maintenant, je veux que tu te tiennes aussi loin de moi que possible…_

_Sa voix était moins froide qu'avant mais toujours aussi ferme._

_- … invente n'importe quoi, mais je ne veux plus me retrouver seul avec toi car… car …_

_- Car ?_

_Et le silence s'installa, je commençais réellement à frissonner, mais étrangement pas de peur, car je venais de me rendre compte que je ne portais qu'une petite serviette autour de moi, que l'eau dégoulinait sur mon visage, que le corps de marbre du blond était plaqué contre moi et cela me fit tout bizarre car je n'avais pas froid mais très chaud tout à coup._

_- Bella, souffla-t-il._

_Il était à quelques centimètres de mon visage et la seule chose que je sus dire sur le même ton que lui fut :_

_- Jasper._

_Et là, pour la deuxième fois en une semaine, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent pour un baiser que je qualifierais de passionné, de langoureux, de bestial. Je lâchai ma serviette que je tenais contre ma poitrine sans réfléchir pour placer mes mains dans ses cheveux que je décoiffais avec force. »_

_Fin du flashback_

**Jasper Pov**

J'étais à table avec toute ma famille jouant à un jeu complètement stupide quand je ressentis une vague de plaisir déferler sur moi, je me tournai vers Rosalie et Emmett mais cela ne semblait pas venir de là. Je regardai Edward pour voir qui avait des pensées peu chastes mais il était normal, aucun regard précis et là je me mis à réciter les noms des planètes, en pensée, présentes sur le plateau du jeu tout en m'excusant d'une soif urgente et quittai ensuite la pièce immédiatement. Je quittai également la maison et enfourchai ma moto – une Ducatti rouge – et démarrai au quart de tour puis filai directement vers Seattle. Tout au long du trajet, je récitais tout ce qui me passait par la tête.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils insistent pour jouer tous ensemble à ce jeu que je détestais encore plus à présent. Cette partie qui m'avait obligé à rester dans la même pièce qu'elle.

Sans le vouloir, je repensai à notre première altercation qui avait suivi l'épisode du baiser, le jour même où j'avais détruit Victoria.

Flashback

_« J'attendais devant la maison des Swan depuis un moment pour aller parler et demander à Bella de la fermer car visiblement, vu que j'étais encore vivant et qu'Alice ne m'avait pas quitté, l'épisode du baiser était passé entre les mailles du filet des visons d'Alice et des dons d'Edward._

_J'en voulais à mort à Bella d'exister, de vivre, d'être juste là… car je ne voulais pas perdre Alice par sa faute, elle, insignifiante humaine. Et alors que je ruminais, je n'avais pas vu que mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'à sa chambre où elle n'était pas. Une colère noire s'empara de moi et laissa mes sens me dicter. Ils m'informèrent qu'elle était dans la pièce d'à côté. Je traversai sa chambre et le couloir en un millième de seconde, ouvris la porte avec un peu trop de force et la plaquai sans ménagement en lui disant avec toute ma haine envers son existence :_

_- Ne dis rien à Edward Bella, car si je perds Alice par ta faute, je tue ton père, ta mère et tous les gens qui comptent pour toi. Est-ce clair !_

_Et crois-moi insignifiante humaine, je ne plaisante pas, voulus-je rajouter._

_- Oui, oui, balbutia-t-elle avec des vagues de peur qui me frappèrent à toute vitesse._

_- Maintenant, je veux que tu te tiennes aussi loin de moi que possible._

_Pour qu'elle comprenne mieux, j'essayai d'être un peu moins agressif, du moins si c'était possible dans mon état et continuai :_

_- Invente n'importe quoi mais je ne veux plus me retrouver seul avec toi car… car…_

_Et là le choc, car pour essayer d'être encore moins agressif vu que je ressentais toujours cette peur émanant d'elle, je baissai le regard pour réfléchir aux bonnes parole et me rendis compte que nous étions dans une salle de bains, que cette insignifiante chose était très collée à mon corps ou plutôt que j'étais très collé au sien, et qu'en plus elle était seulement recouverte d'une serviette, sans oublier l'eau qui dégoulinait de son visage._

_Là je n'arrivais plus à penser clairement… et j'en fus déstabilisé._

_- Car ? Me demanda-t-elle la peur présente dans la voix, ainsi qu'un sentiment d'interrogation._

_Il était clair qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le rapprochement de nos deux corps, qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir son cœur battre aussi clairement que moi à cet instant. Mais moi, je pouvais sentir son cœur tambouriner contre ma poitrine, sentir sa chaleur corporelle m'irradier tout le torse, torse qui d'habitude était froid comme la mort que je représentais._

_Et une chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé sentir en présence d'une humaine entra en action. Je sentis mon entrejambe se durcir sous la chaleur qui émanait de cette femme qui passa d'insignifiante à désirable._

_- Bella, soufflai-je les mots sortant de ma bouche sans même m'en rendre compte._

_- Jasper, souffla-t-elle quelques secondes après moi avec une vague de désir._

_Et là, pour la deuxième fois de mon existence de vampire, je posai mes lèvres sur celle d'une humaine, et pas n'importe quelle humaine en plus, mais Bella, la maladresse incarnée, la banalité incarnée, mais aussi depuis à peine une minute, le désir incarné._

_Elle vint placer ses mains dans mes cheveux et joua avec. Mais ensuite, une différence se fit sentir contre mon torse alors je quittai ses lèvres sans difficulté pour voir ce qu'il en était. Je remarquai que c'était sa serviette qui avait glissé au sol et la seule pensée qui traversa mon cerveau fut : « MA-GNI-FI-QUE »_

_Fin du flashback_

**Carlisle Pov **_(Retour en arrière)_

Esmée était euphorique aujourd'hui car elle m'avait demandé d'organiser un repas, où Bella serait d'ailleurs la seule à manger, pour que tout le monde soit réuni afin de leur annoncer notre prochain remariage. Nous adorions renouveler nos vœux dans l'intimité et maintenant que la famille était à nouveau réunie, ma femme voulait en profiter au maximum. J'avais demandé à Edward d'inviter Bella à la maison ce soir, j'avais même pris les devants en demandant à Charlie si Bella pouvait dormir à la villa, cette dernière n'en serait que plus heureuse. Donc il fallait juste attendre les enfants.

Alice et Jasper étaient encore en retard, depuis un petit moment, on ne les voyait quasiment plus, à peine le lycée terminé ils disparaissaient en forêt et revenaient juste pour se changer.

- Toujours en retard, fait chier, Rose et moi on aurait aussi voulu continuer ce que l'on faisait, râla Emmett.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder Emmett, dit Esmée avec cette émotion cachée dans la voix.

- Salut tout le monde, fit Alice en entrant comme un boulet de canon et en allant faire la bise à Bella qui était assise sur les genoux de mon fils Edward.

Ce dernier était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Alice.

- Alice, Jasper, quand nous avons des invités, j'aimerais que vous soyez à l'heure. Je ne vous ai pas éduqués comme ça, les réprimanda Esmée.

- Désolé, c'est ma faute Esmée, j'ai voulu chasser pour plus de sécurité, expliqua Jasper avec tout son calme.

Comme à son habitude, pensai-je. Il chassait de plus en plus afin d'éviter un nouveau désastre avec Bella.

Je vis ensuite Edward réprimer un sourire qui lui était propre et cela me réchauffa le cœur car quand il avait dû quitter Bella, j'avais perdu mon fils et là, le voir heureux avec elle, je me disais que Dieu existait même pour nous les vampires.

Esmée partit à la cuisine chercher les quelques apéritifs qu'elle avait expressément fait pour notre belle-fille, les discussions allaient aussi bon train, Emmett proposa même une partie de Monopoly, celui que Rosalie lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt.

La partie était amusante mais j'avais hâte d'en finir car Esmée et moi allions leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, ainsi que le fait important que nous partions sur son île pour notre lune de miel pendant un mois entier. Je savais déjà que les enfants ne seraient pas contents qu'on les quitte mais cela faisait quand même près de 10 ans que je ne m'étais pas retrouvé avec ma femme en intimité, sans eux, et cela nous manquait, surtout maintenant que tous nos enfants avaient trouvé l'amour et qu'un sentiment de plénitude avait rempli les murs de cette villa.

« Edward, merci encore d'avoir gardé le secret mon fils, et je te remercie aussi d'avoir enfin ouvert les yeux sur Bella et toi, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Tout se passera bien entre vous, j'en suis convaincu. Mais sache aussi que si Bella le veut toujours, dès notre retour de l'île d'Esmée, je la transformerai » Pensai-je pour que lui seul entende.

Je le vis acquiescer mais je voyais dans ses yeux une tristesse que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Il ne voulait pas que Bella soit comme nous, étant convaincu qu'elle perdrait son âme, et cela mon fils ne pouvait l'accepter. Pourtant je le connaissais et je savais qu'au plus profond de lui, il souhaitait de tout son être pouvoir vivre avec elle en tant que vampire, comme nous.

- Je suis désolé, je pars chasser, j'en ai besoin immédiatement, à tantôt, dit Jasper tout à trac en pleine partie.

Et il sortit de la salle à manger sans plus de cérémonie.

Je pouvais vous dire qu'Esmée, si aimante d'habitude, avait lancé un regard noir dans la direction qu'avait pris son fils à toute hâte. Je la connaissais assez pour savoir que ce sentiment ne durerait pas, mais cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'elle voulait annoncer notre renouvellement de vœux et Jasper venait de tout gâcher. Mais moi, je préférais qu'il parte chasser plutôt qu'il ne blesse Bella.

**Edward Pov**

Ma soirée qui était bien lancée pour être merveilleuse, avait plutôt mal commencé. J'étais passé prendre Bella qui était très stressée par ce diner. Elle était au courant qu'elle dormirait chez moi pour la première fois et elle devait sûrement avoir peur de dormir dans une villa remplie de vampires qui pourraient entendre ce qu'elle disait en dormant. Mais j'avais demandé à mon père si un somnifère bloquerait cet état de fait et il m'avait confirmé qu'elle ne parlerait pas de la nuit, à mon plus grand malheur.

Ensuite, pendant l'apéritif, Emmett n'avait pas arrêté pas de me lancer par la pensée des images interdites au moins de 18 ans de Bella et moi. Je n'avais eu qu'une envie, c'était de me lever et de lui arracher la tête mais je m'étais retenu pour ma mère car cette soirée était importante pour elle ainsi que pour Carlisle.

J'avais tellement essayé de penser à autre chose que je n'avais même pas entendu Alice entrer. La soirée avait continué et Emmett avait abandonné ses pensées salaces.

Nous jouions à présent au Monopoly en famille et j'étais heureux, la femme de ma vie ou plutôt la femme de mon existence était là, à mes côtés, avec mes parents ainsi que mes frères et sœurs, comme une famille humaine et cela me comblait comme jamais.

« Kamino, Naboo, Utapau, Endor, Tatouine… » Pensa Jasper.

- Je suis désolé, je pars chasser, j'en ai besoin immédiatement, à tantôt, dit-il à voix haute en liant le geste à la parole.

Et là, plus de Jasper. Bella, elle, se raidit.

Je ne pouvais peut-être pas lire dans ses pensées, mais j'étais persuadé qu'elle s'en voulait car c'était à cause d'elle si Jasper devait partir chasser. Je lui caressai le dos pour l'apaiser et la détendre. Esmée se leva de table, je ne voulais pas, à cet instant, lire ses pensées car en ce moment j'étais convaincu que je ne la reconnaîtrais pas, car ils avaient, elle et mon père, une adorable nouvelle à nous annoncer et Jasper venait de gâcher sa joie.

Bella dîna seule pour mon plus grand malheur, ensuite je lui proposai de monter dans notre chambre, j'appuyai même sur le « notre » et un sourire timide se plaça sur ses lèvres. Je les embrassai alors rapidement en me disant que bientôt je ne devrais plus me retenir et que je pourrais l'embrasser comme je le voulais depuis la toute première fois que je l'avais entendu me dire « je t'aime ».

Nous étions sur notre lit depuis à peine dix minutes quand Bella se redressa sur les coudes et me fit face.

- Edward, c'est la première fois que je dors ici et je suis comme qui dirait… hum…

- Bébé, qu'y a-t-il, dis-moi ? Tu as peur, tu as froid, tu as faim ?

- Non c'est juste que j'aime avoir quelques minutes humaines, mais je suis assez mal à l'aise avec toute ta famille dans la villa à vrai dire. Disons que je suis humaine avec des besoins qui… enfin…

- Oh, eh bien ma Bella…

Et je la pris dans mes bras car là, à cet instant, je ne pouvais me mettre à sa place et elle devait se sentir mal de me dire cela. Je continuai ensuite :

- Je vais te laisser et entrainer ma famille dans les bois pour une petite partie de chasse. Est-ce qu'une heure t'irait ?

- Oui, je suis désolée Edward, mais… merci.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et descendis, ma famille étant déjà debout et m'attendant car malheureusement, ils avaient entendu notre conversation. J'espérais que Bella n'y penserait pas, elle !

Je remarquai que tout le monde semblait mal à l'aise par rapport à ça et qu'ils comprenaient son besoin d'intimité. Sans plus de cérémonie, nous sortîmes pour diner à notre tour et je laissai mes sens de vampire prendre le pouvoir.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

**Si jamais au cours de votre lecture, quelque chose clochait suite à cette adaptation en version temporelle continue, dites-le moi, je me ferais un plaisir de le changer.**

**Un petit mot aussi sur votre lecture est le bienvenu, histoire que je me rende compte que cette version ne me prend pas du temps pour rien.**

**Je vous laisse et vous dis à dans un mois ou deux semaines,**

**Bisou,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 1 publié le 27 mars 2013_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Everything can change in a few seconds

**Information supplémentaire** : Ceci est la version sans saut temporel de l'histoire "**Tout peut changer en quelques secondes**"

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama.

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella.

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure.

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrais en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation **: Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici… Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward/Bella **en **Jasper/Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris ^^ Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

J'étais assise sur le lit d'Edward et me jetai sur mon sac une fois que je n'entendis plus rien. Je recherchai frénétiquement mon portable, cadeau d'Edward et tapai un sms.

_« Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas fait exprès._

_J'ai essayé de penser à autre chose mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Où es-tu ? Moi je suis seule pour une bonne heure. B »_

J'attendis à peine une minute et reçus sa réponse.

_« Je suis à Seattle, je devais partir sinon Edward aurait tout découvert et on ne serait plus de ce monde. Je pense que j'ai réussi à ne pas penser à toi. Je regrette d'être parti, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il vaut mieux éviter de nous voir Bella. Au fait à quoi pensais-tu ou à qui pensais- tu ? J »_

Je remarquai que je pleurais quand je vis une larme tomber sur mon portable. Je l'essuyai et me rallongeai pour prendre deux minutes à vider mon esprit et repenser à ce que je pensais à table plus tôt dans la soirée.

Flash-back

_« Nous nous embrassions quand Jasper quitta mes lèvres. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait partir, ou pire me tuer… mais non, rien ne vint. J'ouvris donc les yeux que j'avais visiblement fermés pour constater qu'il me couvait littéralement des yeux._

_- Jasper, dis-je à bout de souffle._

_- Oh, Bella. Tu es magnifique !_

_Il me caressa la joue en croisant de nouveau mon regard et lentement, tellement lentement pour un vampire, il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa comme jamais. Dès qu'il les toucha, il caressa ma lèvre inférieure de sa langue pour, je suppose, me demander l'accès à ma bouche._

_Je ne réfléchis pas une seule seconde et lui en accordai l'entrée. Nos langues commencèrent une danse lente et tendre._

_Je sentis son autre main caresser mon épaule droite et descendre le long de mon bras. Il atterrit après quelques secondes ou quelques heures, le temps et tout le reste avait disparu car j'étais en train d'embrasser à pleine bouche pour la première fois et cela était grisant. Sa main quitta mon épaule pour se placer délicatement sur ma poitrine et ce toucher froid me fit instantanément durcir les pointes._

_Par un instinct inconnu, je me plaquai encore plus contre lui. Il quitta ma bouche et partit à l'assaut de mon cou et je devais dire que je ne savais même plus comment je m'appelais._

_Mon souffle devint court quand je sentis sa langue lécher délicatement mon mamelon. Je laissai un gémissement quitter ma bouche et penchai la tête en arrière. Jamais personne ne m'avait fait cela et j'en avais presque envie de pleurer. Jasper remonta vers ma bouche qu'il attaqua avec passion et désir._

_Nos langues se rencontrèrent avant même que nos lèvres ne se scellent dans un baiser encore plus torride que le précédent._

_Je commençai à déboutonner sa chemise et la lui enlevai sans cérémonie une fois fait. Il ne m'en empêcha pas et d'ailleurs, l'instant d'après, je sentis une bosse contre mon bassin. Là, je sus ce que je voulais._

_Je voulais faire l'amour avec lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite._

_Je caressai donc son torse. Jasper, lui, partit à nouveau à l'assaut de mon cou ainsi que de ma poitrine avec ses mains et moi, je descendis les miennes jusqu'à sa ceinture dont je défis la boucle, toute tremblante de désir._

_S'il ne m'arrêtait pas, c'était qu'il en avait envie autant que moi et puis même s'il m'arrêtait maintenant, j'aurais vécu un instant magique._

_Au moment où je défis son premier bouton de jeans, il grogna contre mon cou et une secousse parcourut ma colonne vertébrale. Il reprit ensuite mes lèvres et une de ses mains descendit sur mon ventre._

_- Hum… Jas… Jasper, dis-je la voix rauque de plaisir._

_Au même moment, ses doigts rentrèrent en contact avec mon bouton de plaisir, à qui il administra un soin divin._

_Fin du flash back_

Le vibreur de mon portable me sortit de mes songes.

_« Je suis devant »_

Sans même réfléchir, je me levai, pris mon sac et descendis les escaliers à toute vitesse puis j'ouvris la porte de sortie et aperçus un ange blond qui me scrutait avec désir. Je courus vers sa moto que j'enfourchai et m'agrippai à sa taille.

**Jasper Pov**

Je démarrai la moto à toute vitesse. Bella s'agrippa avec force à moi et rien que sentir son corps contre le mien, j'avais un mal fou à me contrôler.

À peine étais-je arrivé au bout du chemin de terre qui menait à la villa que je vis Edward en plein milieu du chemin. Je me mis directement à réciter les noms des États-Unis. Je stoppai aussi la moto et Edward prit Bella immédiatement. Il la déposa à une dizaine de mètres et revint vers moi en une seconde pour me décocher une droite magistrale.

- NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ? TU ES INCONSCIENT ! BELLA SUR UNE MOTO SANS CASQUE, me cria-t-il.

C'était donc cela ! Oufff.

- Désolé Edward, mais je suis revenu à la villa et Bella était seule alors je lui ai proposé de faire un tour en vous attendant. Il ne lui serait rien arrivé, expliquai-je.

- Je t'interdis formellement de t'approcher d'elle tu m'entends, me dit-il à quelques centimètres de moi, avec un regard fou. Mais tu crois quoi Jasper ? Tu quittes le repas car tu dois aller chasser et je te retrouve à peine une heure plus tard avec ma femme sur une moto. Qui me dit que tu n'allais pas t'éloigner pour boire son sang ?

Là, le geste partit tout seul. Mon poing alla frapper sa gueule de con pour ce qu'il venait de dire, car je ne ferais jamais de mal à Bella.

Sans plus un regard, je remontai sur la moto, démarrai pour m'arrêter ensuite devant Bella, lui embrassai la joue en m'attardant quelques secondes de plus et partis me changer les idées et certainement déraciner encore une vingtaine d'arbres.

**Edward Pov **_(Retour en arrière)_

Je venais de vider un cerf, mais mes pensées allaient toutes vers Bella, seule chez moi.

- Fils, je comprends. Va la rejoindre, nous autres allons partir aux frontières chasser. Nous rentrerons demain matin, dit Carlisle.

Sans même un remerciement, je courus en direction de la villa vers la femme que j'aimais.

Mais à peine avais-je parcouru la moitié du chemin que j'entendis la moto de Jasper. Mais il n'était pas seul. Je courus encore plus vite et m'arrêtai en plein milieu du chemin pour voir que ce n'était autre que Bella derrière lui et sans casque !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et il me monta aux yeux.

Jasper venait à peine de stopper son engin que je me saisis de Bella et plantai mon poing dans sa tête d'inconscient qu'il était, de rouler en moto avec elle sans protection.

Je remarquai à cet instant qu'il récitait les États et là mon sang bouillit littéralement, car je pressentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Et un truc immonde me passa par l'esprit.

Et s'il allait la tuer loin d'ici, la vider de son sang ?

Mais à peine ai-je formulé mes pensées à voix haute qu'il me frappa et décampa avant que j'ai pu lui rendre son coup.

Je me retournai sur Bella qui me regardait avec des larmes dans les yeux, je la pris donc dans mes bras et la ramenai à notre chambre. Je nous allongeai ensuite sur le lit et lui caressai les cheveux tout en chantant sa berceuse.

Elle avait dû être choquée de me voir me battre avec mon frère, mais cela avait été plus fort que moi.

**Alice Pov **_(Plus tard - pendant les grandes vacances)_

Les examens terminés, j'étais partie en Écosse avec Jasper pour apaiser les tensions, car il y en avait depuis quelques temps entre lui et Edward, mais aucun des deux ne voulaient m'en parler.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que je n'avais pas vu Bella et elle me manquait. Mais s'il n'y avait que cela !

Mais non, il y avait pire.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Jazz ne me faisait plus l'amour. Non depuis plusieurs mois, il me baisait et cela me faisait mal, mais je n'osais pas lui dire car je pensais que c'était une conséquence de sa dispute avec Edward. Je savais qu'il l'appréciait énormément car c'était avec lui qu'il avait sympathisé en premier à notre arrivée.

Et là, vous devez penser que j'étais en train de faire du shopping mais non, je me trouvais à quatre pattes dans un salon avec Jasper me prenant comme une chienne et je le laissais faire. Et je remerciais le seigneur d'être solide, car ses coups de reins étant très violents, je m'enfonçais dans le carrelage tellement il y mettait toute sa force.

J'entendis à ses grognements qu'il allait jouir alors je repensai à nos moment de tendresse, d'amour et jouis avec lui après quelques minutes, car il ne fallait pas croire que l'on pouvait simuler avec un empathe. Je n'avais pas cette chance et malgré le fait qu'il me baisait même si lui ne s'en rendait pas compte, il ne jouissait jamais seul.

**Jasper Pov**

Je venais de me vider dans Alice et me laissai tomber littéralement sur elle, puis je me mis à sangloter car je n'en pouvais plus.

Alice se retourna et me prit dans ses bras. Je savais qu'elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle n'insistait plus depuis un bon moment pour en connaître la cause.

J'avais envie de mourir, de disparaître de la surface de la terre car la seule chose que je désirais plus que tout au monde m'était désormais interdite : Bella.

**Alice Pov **_(Plus tard)_

Après l'épisode du sanglot de Jazz, nous n'avions plus rien fait de sexuel. J'étais présente pour lui mais je le laissais seul la plupart du temps.

Nous étions restés en Écosse toutes les vacances d'été. Et dans deux jours c'était l'anniversaire de Bella.

Carlisle allait la rendre éternelle pour le plus grand bonheur d'Edward même s'il ne le montrait pas.

**Jasper Pov **_(Deux jours plus tard)_

Bella.

Aujourd'hui j'allais la revoir. Cette femme qui hantait mes pensées jour et nuit depuis deux mois.

Deux mois de bonheur, car je pouvais penser à ce moment dans la salle de bains, moment qui avait été le plus beau de mon existence.

Flash back

_« Je lui caressai son clitoris et elle déboutonnait mon jean quand elle me dit dans un souffle à peine audible._

_- Fais-moi l'amour Jasper, je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête pas._

_Là, je remontai mes mains_ _sur ses hanches, la soulevai pour l'installer sur le meuble du lavabo et enlevai mes derniers vêtements pour être à égalité avec elle._

_Nous ne dîmes plus rien, mais les émotions, elles, parlaient d'elles-mêmes._

_Je repartis à l'assaut de sa bouche, ma main gauche sur sa poitrine et ma droite contre son intimité humide pour moi. Je commençai à faire des cercles sur son bouton de plaisir quand un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Je pouvais ressentir le plaisir qu'elle ressentait et cela augmenta le mien._

_Sans plus attendre, je fis glisser mes doigts sur ses lèvres intimes et insérai mon index en elle, tout en commençant de lent va-et-vient._

_La sensation était exquise, cette chaleur, cette humidité propre aux humaines et à elle surtout. Après quelques minutes, j'insérai un deuxième doigt puis un troisième en accélérant mon mouvement et je commençai à rouler des hanches inconsciemment._

_Bella s'agrippait au meuble, car son plaisir était nouveau et elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à mes doigts en elle, j'en étais sûr. Je devais dire que je ne pensais qu'à elle et à son plaisir._

_Mon sexe était aussi très dur maintenant et je ne savais pas si j'allais pouvoir passer à l'acte en lui-même tellement mon excitation était forte. Je sentis Bella tout à coup jouir sur mes doigts et elle reposa sa tête dans mon cou, à bout de souffle. Je sortis mes phalanges de son corps et caressai toute sa peau qui était parcourue par des spasmes qui m'étaient inconnus mais qui, je pensais, étaient la cause de son récent orgasme._

_Je lui embrassai aussi le cou, la clavicule et sentis sa bouche faire de même._

_Ma peau qui était froide me brûlait comme jamais et je dirigeai mes lèvres vers les siennes où commença une danse des plus érotiques entre nos langues. »_

Fin du flash back

**Bella Pov **_(Même période - Début septembre)_

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, je ne voulais pas y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était impossible. Je tombai à terre et me pris la tête entre les mains puis soupirai.

Ma vie était merdique.

Je fermai les yeux qui étaient désormais humides et laissai mon imagination revivre ce moment intime unique de Jasper et moi.

Flash back

_« Je venais de vivre mon premier orgasme et franchement, eh bien, j'en redemanderais bien un de suite, mais s'il ne m'avait pas fait l'amour, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas._

_Je voulais quand même tenter ma chance donc je l'embrassai et descendis mes mains vers son érection. C'était si doux, si froid, mais si dur. C'était la première fois que je touchais le sexe d'un homme et cela ne me rebuta pas. J'enroulai ma main autour de celui-ci et commençai un mouvement de bas en haut. Jasper grogna contre ma bouche et je profitai des millimètres qu'il avait laissés pour respirer un peu car depuis un peu moins d'une minute, je respirais par le nez. Je roulai aussi des hanches au même rythme que mes mouvements autour de son sexe et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il soit en moi. Avec un courage nouveau, je me rapprochai de lui et guidai son sexe vers mon entrée encore humide. Il lâcha mes lèvres et me regarda dans les yeux. Je lâchai son sexe et passai mes bras derrière son cou pour me rapprocher encore plus de lui, de son corps froid. Je sentis le bout de son sexe à l'entrée de mon vagin et je priai intérieurement qu'il me prenne comme j'en avais envie à l'instant._

_Il plaça ses deux mains sur mes joues et me regarda. Il cherchait certainement un doute mais je n'en avais pas, je voulais que Jasper me fasse l'amour, là, sur ce meuble de lavabo, dans ma salle de bains._

_Il posa son front contre le mien et je sentis son sexe me pénétrer et cette sensation de froid me parcourut tout le corps en deux secondes. Imaginez un glaçon pénétrant votre intimité… je pensais que cela serait quasi la même sensation._

_Je n'avais même pas mal, le froid endormit certainement la douleur de perdre sa virginité. J'avais de la chance dans un sens._

_Quand je sentis Jasper ou plutôt son sexe entièrement en moi, je fermai les yeux, cambrai le dos et commençai à rouler des hanches pour lui montrer que je voulais qu'il continue._

_Il était doux, lent, tendre… aimant, voilà le mot._

_Est-ce qu'il m'aimait ?_

_Et d'ailleurs est-ce que moi je l'aimais ?_

_Je ne savais pas, mais ses coups de reins profonds me firent perdre mes réflexions et une longue danse commença entre nous. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquai que ceux de Jasper étaient fermés, alors je les refermai et laissai quelques gémissements sortir d'entre mes lèvres._

_Jasper me pénétrait avec tant de tendresse que je me laissai aller aux sensations si contradictoire. D'un côté, le froid de sa peau qui me procurait des millions de frissons et, d'un autre côté, ses pénétrations profondes et lentes me faisaient découvrir des parties de mon anatomie encore inconnues, en venant taper un endroit qui me faisait ressentir quelque chose de… il n'y avait même pas de mot._

_Je commençai à m'enflammer de plaisir alors j'augmentai le roulement de hanches. Il comprit et accéléra ses coups de reins et ce que je pensais impossible se produisit. Il me souleva et rentra encore plus profondément en moi en parsemant mon cou de baisers. Un orgasme immense me submergea, suivi de celui de Jasper où je sentis un liquide glacial s'immiscer en moi._

_Jasper continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient en ralentissant la cadence, puis s'arrêta, mais resta en moi. Il parsemait toujours mon cou de baisers et je remarquai que je mordais son cou, il y avait même ma salive qui commençait à dégouliner le long de son épaule._

_Je la frottai à l'aide de ma main et embrassai toute la peau qui menait à sa bouche que je pris sans attendre. Je lui demandai l'accès et en moins d'une seconde, sa langue touchait la mienne. Je parcourais en même temps son dos avec mes mains tremblantes, il lui me caressait les cuisses de ses douces mains._

_Après une éternité à se caresser ainsi, il sortit de moi, m'embrassa sur le front et ensuite, j'étais seule sur le meuble de ma salle de bains. »_

_Fin du flash back_

Je me souvenais encore du sentiment d'abandon que j'avais ressenti quand il était parti, sans un mot, sans rien. Je m'étais ensuite remise sous la douche pour laver toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer sans oublier la sueur qui couvrait mon corps due à l'effort intense que j'avais fourni. Ce fut seulement le lendemain à l'école que j'avais senti deux bras puissants m'attirer dans un placard à balais.

Sur l'instant, j'avais pensé à Edward, mais une langue demandant l'accès à ma bouche me fit comprendre que c'était Jasper.

Flash back

_« - Je suis désolé d'être parti hier, ce n'était pas une attitude de gentleman._

_- Je n'ai pas compris, et je ne comprends pas encore à vrai dire._

_Il m'embrassa, mettant fin à la conversation._

_- Bella, je crois que je ressens quelque chose envers toi._

_- Je le crois aussi Jasp'._

_- Jasp' ?_

_- Hum… désolée, c'est venu tout seul. Pardon, Jasper._

_Il me caressa la joue et ferma les yeux._

_- Nous deux c'est impossible Bella, me dit-il dans un souffle. Edward t'aime, s'il apprend ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne sais pas comment il va réagir._

_- Il te tuera et me tuera certainement moi aussi. Oh, Jasper, qu'allons-nous faire ?_

_- Nous éviter Bella, ne plus se parler, ne plus se toucher…_

_Il me caressa le bras et murmura ensuite :_

_- … Ne plus s'embrasser._

_Il joignit le geste à la parole et posa ses lèvres contre les miennes et y souffla :_

_- …Ne plus s'aimer._

_Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui répondre que c'était impossible qu'on s'aime qu'il n'était déjà plus là. »_

Fin du flash back

Aujourd'hui était censé être un jour important.

C'était le jour où Edward devait m'emmener chez lui, à ma demande où s'en était suivi le vote à notre retour d'Italie. Cette journée était attendue… depuis tellement de temps, mais là, elle devenait mon propre cauchemar.

Je regardai mon téléphone portable qui était par terre près de moi et repensai au jour où l'homme que j'aimais m'avait permis de garder contact avec lui.

Flash back _(Se situe avant la soirée Monopoly)_

_« Je rentrais de l'école avec Edward comme on en avait l'habitude, je pris le courrier dans la boite aux lettres, rentrai. Edward était déjà assis sur la chaise de la cuisine et j'ouvris le frigo pour prendre le jus d'orange. À peine m'étais-je retournée qu'Edward me soulevait pour m'assoir sur le plan de travail de la cuisine et qu'il commença à embrasser mon cou._

_Mon Dieu, sauvez-moi, faites-le arrêter sinon je ne réponds plus de moi, pensai-je._

_Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse cela, je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui._

_Dieu existait certainement car Edward arrêta et décrocha son portable que je n'avais même pas entendu sonner._

_- Alice._

_- …_

_- Oui, là je suis chez elle._

_- …_

_- Eh bien écoute, j'arrive mais je n'aime pas la laisser seule… hum… pour tu sais quoi._

_Là mon esprit vola vers Jasper. Savait-il ?_

_- …_

_- Écoute, demande quand même à Jasper s'il veut bien, j'en ai pour maximum une demi-heure._

_- …_

_- Ok, je l'attends, prépare tout Alice._

_Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi._

_- Bella, je dois m'absenter un petit moment, mais personne n'est disponible pour te garder sauf Jasper, cela te pose-t-il un problème, mon bébé ?_

_Là, je devais dire que j'étais sans voix, il ne savait donc rien encore !_

_Oouuuffff._

_- Bella, tu es là ?_

_- Euh oui, et non cela ne me dérange pas. Je monte dans ma chambre, dis-lui qu'il peut me rejoindre s'il veut, je vais commencer mes devoirs._

_Il m'embrassa le front et commença à partir quand je l'interpellai._

_- Edward, au fait pourquoi veux-tu me faire surveiller ?_

_Il se pinça l'arrête du nez et revint me prendre dans ses bras. Il me chuchota à l'oreille :_

_- Je t'aime Bella et je ne laisserai pas Jacob Black t'approcher à moins de cent mètres._

_L'instant d'après, je me retrouvai seule. Je pris donc mon sac de cours et montai dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit en fermant les yeux._

_Jasper va venir me surveiller, ici, chez moi, pensai-je._

_Je plaçai mon bras sur mes yeux et tentai d'écouter le moindre bruit, mais fut surprise de sentir une bouche s'écraser sur la mienne sans m'y attendre. Je retirai mon bras et ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur ses yeux noir de soif ou de désir, je n'en savais rien._

_Je passai mes bras derrière son cou et le rapprochai de moi pour lui glisser à l'oreille :_

_- Je t'aime Jasper, et je ne sais pas comment cela m'est tombé dessus, mais tu me manques chaque jour, chaque fois qu'il me touche, je veux que ce soit toi, et quand je me regarde dans une glace, je ne vois qu'une fille qui trompe un homme qui l'aime et prend le mari de sa meilleur amie, je ne veux pas ressentir cela Jasper, aide-moi, je t'en prie._

_Les larmes coulaient maintenant le long de mes joues._

_Mais je me devais de lui dire, car depuis le placard à balais, je m'étais rendue compte que j'aimais Jasper bien plus qu'Edward et cela me rendait malheureuse._

_- Bella, je ressens la même chose que toi mon amour, je t'aime aussi, j'en suis sûr parce qu'à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, j'ai envie de penser à toi, je rêve de t'aimer chaque seconde, chaque minute que Dieu créé pour vous… humains, mais je ne peux pas. Tu appartiens à Edward… enfin… tu n'appartiens à personne mais pour lui c'est ça._

_Il s'allongea à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras, me caressa le dos, le flanc et m'embrassa le cou sans rien dire._

_Moi, je passai mes mains sous son t-shirt et caressai ses abdominaux, ses pectoraux et je n'en voulais pas plus. Je sentais, au fond de moi, que j'étais entière._

_- Bella, on ne doit pas continuer, il y aura des blessés et pas seulement nous. Je ne peux pas faire cela à Alice ni à Edward. Il t'a attendue pendant un siècle, j'ai vu comment il était pendant les mois où il t'a quittée et il n'y survivra pas._

_- Jasper, je le sais et je comprends. Disons que je n'ai pas choisi le bon vampire du premier coup… Jasper, ajoutai-je quelque secondes plus tard, je ne veux pas vivre une éternité avec le mauvais vampire. Je… je…_

_- Oui mon amour ?_

_- Si on ne peut plus se voir, peut-on au moins se parler, rester en contact. Par téléphone ou quelque chose comme ça._

_J'avais peur qu'il dise non._

_- Eh bien, cela ne me pose pas de problème, mais ça en sera un pour mes pensées, j'ai déjà du mal de les cacher à Edward alors si en plus mon esprit se réjouit de pouvoir avoir un lien avec toi, je ne tiendrai pas une minute devant lui. Mais je vais te donner mon numéro que tu pourras utiliser, mais seulement en cas d'urgence. Je vais quitter la villa avec Alice après les examens et je vais essayer de ne pas revenir ici. Je souffre bien trop de cette situation, la culpabilité et les remords, mais aussi l'amour que je ne peux laisser exploser pour toi._

_- Je comprends, je souffre aussi mais tu dois le ressentir ça… et ok pour le « en cas d'urgence »._

_Un long moment de silence s'installa et je pleurai silencieusement dans les bras d'un homme que j'aimais en secret depuis un moment._

_- Jasper, puis-je te demander un dernier baiser ?_

_Sur ce, il ne répondit pas, m'installa sur le dos, se plaça entre mes jambes et m'embrassa le cou pour arriver à ma bouche où un long et certainement dernier baiser langoureux se fit._

_Ensuite, le trou noir._

_Au moment où je me réveillai, j'étais seule et un papier se tenait là où Jasper était il y avait peine une minute de cela, ou peut-être plus._

_« Bella,_

_J'ai été obligé de t'endormir pour avoir la force de te quitter. Je ne regrette rien mais le temps efface l'amour alors peut-être que le temps et la distance le feront pour nous. Je ne quitterai pas Alice et tu ne quitteras pas Edward alors autant arrêter de nous faire du mal et arrêter le « nous » occasionnel pour en garder seulement un bon souvenir._

_Ne recherche pas à me parler, ni à me voir. Je te laisse quand même mon numéro comme promis mais je te le demande comme une dernière faveur, ne l'utilise qu'en cas d'urgence. Je prendrai le tien dans le portable d'Alice._

_Ton Jasp'_

_Ps : 00/00/00/00* (brûle cette lettre après avoir pris mon numéro en note) »_

Fin du flash back

Et me voilà, là, dans cette situation.

Je ne voulais pas devenir un vampire, je ne voulais pas vivre une éternité sans Jasper. Je préférais vivre une vie humaine avec Edward, en le rendant heureux et mourir pour pouvoir arrêter de souffrir.

Mais comment lui dire, sans lui avouer la vérité qui serait : « Dis Edward, je ne veux plus devenir immortelle car j'ai couché avec Jasper un soir et depuis je l'aime plus que toi alors je préfère crever le plus vite possible ».

Non, définitivement non, car quand on y pensait, Edward ne me voulait pas en vampire car il m'aimait. J'allais lui faire cadeau de ma vie à ses côtés, le rendre heureux pendant maximum 60 ans et pouvoir revivre cette fameuse nuit dans ma tête en boucle, à l'abri de son don.

Mais il restait toujours le problème principal et ça je ne pourrai pas le cacher, malheureusement.

**Carlisle Pov **

Je m'étais mis d'accord avec mon fils pour aller chercher moi-même Bella. Elle m'avait envoyé un sms me disant qu'elle désirait me parler seul à seul avant l'heure de grâce.

Je frappai désormais à la porte mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir.

Tiens, bizarre, je savais qu'elle était là.

Je refrappai… mais toujours rien. J'entrai alors, la porte n'étant pas verrouillée. Sans attendre, je montai à l'étage, d'où je l'entendais.

Elle était en haut.

Arrivé à la moitié des escaliers, je la vis assise par terre dans la salle de bains avec un objet dans la main. Je m'accroupis à côté d'elle, et elle me remarqua à cet instant.

- Carlisle, je ne veux plus être transformée.

- Il n'y a pas de problème Bella, je ne te force pas et encore moins Edward. Si tu ne le veux plus, il comprendra tu sais.

- …

- Bella, as-tu peur ?

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Ok, veux-tu que j'appelle Edward ?

- NON !

Pourquoi avait-elle crié ainsi ?

S'étaient-ils disputés ?

Pourtant mon fils ne m'avait rien dit.

Je détournai le regard de ses yeux et réfléchis. Je n'avais jamais vu Bella refusant la présence d'Edward et cela me fit réfléchir quand soudain mon regard tomba sur l'objet dans ses mains.

Mon Dieu, elle était enceinte !

D'Edward ?

Eh bien, je ne pensais pas cela possible, alors cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : qu'elle sortait avec un humain. Et mon fils le tuerait.

Je ne pourrais même pas l'en empêcher.

Je regardai Bella et puis le test et encore Bella. Elle le remarqua et j'osai lui poser la question fatale :

- Qui ?

- …

- Qui Bella, Edward le connait ?

Elle se mit à pleurer, alors je pris cela pour un oui.

- Dis-le-moi Bella, au moins pour essayer de le protéger de mon fils.

- Jasper.

- Je ne le connais pas, il va au lycée avec vous ?

- Non, Jasper. Votre fils, hurla-t-elle. Le mari d'Alice, ma meilleure amie, le frère d'Edward.

La fin de sa phrase ne fut que murmure.

J'étais sous le choc, Jasper et Bella avaient couché ensemble ?

- Tu étais consentante Bella ?

Je me sentais idiot de lui demander cela, mais Jasper aimait Alice et jusqu'à il y avait une minute, j'étais persuadé que Bella aimait Edward.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Je devais garder mon calme naturel et réfléchir à la situation. Si Edward l'apprenait, Jasper était un vampire mort, Alice tuerait Edward pour avoir tué sa moitié, qui, je devais dire, là, me choquait. Jasper avait couché avec une humaine sans la tuer. Mais je n'avais pas à être fier de ce que Jasper avait fait, même si je l'étais pour son avancée dans le végétarisme. Je devais plutôt penser aux conséquences que cela aura sur la famille mais aussi sur Bella qui était enceinte d'un vampire. Chose encore impossible pour moi il y avait quelques minutes.

- Bella, je suis désolé de te poser la question, mais es-tu sûr que Jasper soit le père, il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités ? Demandai-je.

- Non il n'y en a pas Carlisle, je n'ai couché qu'une seule fois et c'était avec Jasper. Il n'est pas au courant que je suis enceinte, ni Edward d'ailleurs, murmura-t-elle.

- Écoute, je ne pense pas que tu puisses garder cet enfant Bella, car il est issu d'un vampire et je ne suis pas sûr que ton corps puisse… Mais attends, Jasper était en Écosse tout l'été, quand avez-vous couché ensemble Bella, c'est très important.

- Euh… je pense que cela fait un peu plus de trois mois, si je compte bien.

Mon Dieu, en trois cent ans d'existence, je n'avais jamais connu pareille situation. Que devais-je faire, que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle le dire à Edward et à Jasper ?

- Bella, c'est pour cela que tu ne veux plus devenir comme nous ou y a-t-il autre chose ? L'interrogeai-je tout en la regardant sans la juger.

- Eh bien, il y a autre chose. Je ne veux pas passer mon éternité au côté d'Edward, je ne l'aime plus. Je suis désolée Carlisle, j'ai essayé de l'aimer comme avant mais je n'y arrive pas. Hum… et je ne veux pas qu'il souffre par ma faute.

Nous y étions !

Alors elle n'aimait plus Edward… mais aimait-elle Jasper ?

- Bella, aimes-tu Jasper ?

- Oui, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne quitterait jamais Alice alors…

Je vis des larmes prêtes à couler au bord de ses yeux. Je les balayai du pouce et dis :

- Oh ma chérie, je suis désolé pour tout. Je ne suis pas fautif directement mais mes fils te font souffrir… Écoute, je dois t'ausculter à propos du bébé, tu es peut-être en danger.

- NON, non, non, non, Carlisle. Je ne veux pas que vous voyez… enfin non.

- Bella, je suis médecin depuis très très très longtemps et la nudité n'est pas un problème. Je dois t'ausculter car ce n'est pas une grossesse normale. Je suis obligé Bella. Écoute, je vais t'emmener hors de la ville, si mes fils apprennent cette grossesse, il y aura des morts et cela, je ne le permettrai pas. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?

- Oui, je vais prendre quelques affaires et je vous rejoins en bas, répondit-elle en se relevant.

Je descendis dans le salon et attendis Bella. Je pris mon portable et me décidai à l'appeler afin de la rassurer.

- Allo, dit-elle.

- Mon amour, je dois m'absenter pour une durée indéterminée. Je ne peux t'en dire plus malheureusement, dis-je avant qu'elle ne me demande pourquoi. Cela m'attriste et je ne pourrai revenir à la maison avant un petit moment. Je pars directement. Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles le plus tôt possible. Veille bien sur les enfants, garde-les près de toi et dis à Jasper et Alice qu'ils repartent, dès qu'ils arrivent, en Écosse, pour leur sécurité. Je t'aime mon amour, finis-je.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, répondit-elle la voix triste.

Je raccrochai, sentant que si je ne le faisais pas, je n'y arriverais pas et réfléchis ensuite à ce que je devais faire pour Bella. Si elle disparaissait, Edward voudrait retourner en Italie, donc je devais d'abord trouver un moyen de contourner cette envie suicidaire venant de mon fils.

Je retournai à la voiture, pris un papier ainsi qu'un stylo avec lequel j'écrivis, en imitant l'écriture de Bella, une fois arrivé à la cuisine :

_« Edward,_

_Je pars, ne me cherche pas. Je veux prendre un temps de vie avant de te rejoindre, tu avais raison, je dois vivre des choses et cela ne peut se faire avec toi. Ne pars pas en Italie, attends-moi, je t'en prie._

_Bella »_

C'était très court, il n'y croirait peut-être pas, mais je ne pouvais me forcer à lui écrire qu'elle l'aimait alors que c'était faux.

Je retournai dans le salon, Bella y était déjà. A vitesse vampirique, je montai dans sa chambre, déposai la lettre sur son lit et redescendis. Elle n'avait rien remarqué.

Je la poussai gentiment jusqu'à la voiture et démarrai vers une direction inconnue.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

**Si jamais au cours de votre lecture, quelque chose clochait suite à cette adaptation en version temporelle continue, dites-le moi, je me ferais un plaisir de le changer.**

**Un petit mot aussi sur votre lecture est le bienvenu, histoire que je me rende compte que cette version ne me prend pas du temps pour rien.**

**Je vous laisse et vous dis à dans un mois ou deux semaines,**

**Bisou,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 2 publié le 07 avril 2013_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur **: Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Everything can change in a few seconds

**Information supplémentaire** : Ceci est la version sans saut temporel de l'histoire "**Tout peut changer en quelques secondes**"

**Genre** : Romance / Family / Drama.

**Couple principal** : Jasper/Bella.

**Couples secondaires** : Vous les connaitrez au fur et à mesure.

**Rated** : M _pour scènes de sexe explicites et violence._

**Warning** : Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, certaines scènes pourront choquer les âmes sensibles. Il y aura aussi la présence d'une relation homosexuelle entre hommes.

**Disclaimer **: Il est évident que les personnages issus de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer, je les lui emprunte juste pour m'amuser un peu. Seuls quelques personnages seront de moi et je préviendrais en temps voulu.

**Mise en situation **: Tout ce qui se passe dans le tome 1 et 2 s'est déroulé ici… Les changements vont commencer un peu après le début du tome trois pour complètement changer le cours de l'histoire **d'Edward/Bella **en **Jasper/Bella**.

**Résumé** : Depuis leur retour d'Italie, les choses se passent bien pour Bella et Edward. Mais cette dernière souhaite mettre les choses en ordre avec Jasper et Jacob. Edward accepte pour le premier et il ne sait pas que cela changera leur vie en quelques secondes.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

_« Je croyais que tu avais enlevé les sauts temporels et autre flash back ? Tu m'as perdue sur le POV d'Alice... J'ai plus rien compris :-S »_ **Désolée**, on a dû mal se comprendre. J'ai enlevé les sauts temporels mais j'ai gardé les flash back dans le présent de la fic. Donc, il y en aura deux trois.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, mises en alerte et favoris ^^ Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

**Alice Pov **_(Début septembre)_

Je préparais nos valises et je sentis l'anxiété de Jazz m'atteindre. Je vins me placer à côté de lui sur le sofa et demandai :

- Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? Je sens ton anxiété. Dis-moi, je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas.

- Je n'y arrive pas Alice, je n'en peux plus.

C'était donc ça, il n'arrivait plus à rester végétarien.

En effet, c'était un immense problème, mais je pouvais l'aider.

_« Bella toujours humaine, avec un enfant au soleil sur une plage »_

- Eh bien, celle-là je ne l'ai pas vue venir.

Une vision troublante, me dis-je à moi-même.

- Quoi Alice, qu'y a-t-il ?

Tiens, il se réveille, pensai-je en le regardant.

- Rien, rien, m'empressai-je de dire. Je vais téléphoner à Edward pour savoir comment se déroule le retour pour nous, mentis-je ouvertement.

**Jasper Pov**

Je venais de lui dire que je n'en pouvais plus et la seule chose que j'avais ressentie venant d'elle était du soulagement.

Elle n'avait donc pas compris.

Je n'en pouvais plus de souffrir, je n'en pouvais plus de rester près d'elle, je voulais oublier, je voulais redevenir l'être que j'étais avant tout ça, celui qui souffrait moins que maintenant.

Elle ne le quittera jamais, elle me l'avait dit et demain soir elle serait à lui pour l'éternité et je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je devais quitter Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Esmée, Carlisle, Edward et Bella pour mon salut, pour mon bien. Je devais aussi quitter le végétarisme, je devais quitter cette vie. Et je devais le faire avant de prendre l'avion pour retourner « chez moi ».

Alice étant partie dehors pour appeler son frère, ayant quand même compris que je ne supportais plus de l'entendre lui, elle s'était assez éloignée pour ma tranquillité. J'avais là ma chance. Elle.

Je ne cherchai pas à réfléchir plus longtemps, me levai et courus dehors, loin de tout, loin d'ici pour partir ailleurs. Dans un monde où je n'aurais jamais couché avec une humaine, où je ne serais pas tombé amoureux d'elle, où je n'aurais pas souffert de cette distance entre nous depuis le jour où j'aurais tout abandonné pour elle.

Ce jour où on avait failli se faire prendre la main dans le sac, ce jour où Edward avait perdu toute mon affection par sa remarque. C'était là que j'avais mis toute la distance entre Bella et moi.

Après mon départ, j'avais rejoué la scène dans ma tête et toutes les émotions que j'avais ratées m'étaient apparues petit à petit. J'avais ressentis sa _haine_ envers _moi_. Haine méritée d'ailleurs, je venais de frapper Edward, son cher et tendre. J'avais ressenti du regret aussi, certainement celui de m'avoir suivi sur cette moto, et pour clôturer, son soulagement quand j'étais monté sur la moto. Ce sentiment là avait été le plus dur, car j'avais compris à ce moment qu'elle avait choisi mon frère plutôt que moi.

Normal me diriez-vous… mais moi mon cœur était mort une deuxième fois quand j'en avais pris conscience.

Et maintenant, je courais pour éloigner ça de moi : son rejet.

**Edward Pov **

Je chassais pour boire plus que nécessaire, car même si je ne m'occupais pas de la transformation de Bella, je voulais être présent, être là pour elle.

Je venais de repérer un troupeau de cerfs : deux mâles et trois femelles, près d'une rivière.

Je courus et sautai sur le plus massif des mâles. Je plantai ensuite mes crocs dans son cou et aspirai cette ambroisie qui apaisa ma gorge en quelques secondes.

Je le vidai entièrement, et me rendis compte que les autres cerfs qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de s'apercevoir ce que je faisais regardaient encore de là où j'étais apparu. Je me lançai donc sur la femelle la plus proche.

J'entendis les trois autres cerfs fuir, mais cela ne servait à rien.

Je les aurais aussi, pensai-je pour moi-même.

La femelle gisant au sol quelques minutes plus tard, je me mis à regarder le ciel et me dis que bientôt, je chasserai avec ma femme.

Je laissai mon imagination tourner, ce que je m'étais entièrement interdit depuis que je la connaissais pour ainsi dire, fermai les yeux et soupirai.

_« Nous courrions tous les deux, main dans la main, à allure vampirique. Elle était sublime dans une robe bleu nuit en soie, ses cheveux volant dans les airs et ses yeux d'un rouge cramoisi mais néanmoins sublime._

_Nous tombâmes sur un puma que je lui laissai. Elle déchira sa robe dans le combat mais je ne l'aidai pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle était bien plus forte que lui à présent._

_Après qu'elle l'eut vidé de son sang, elle se redressa et je remarquai que sa robe était en lambeaux. Je pus voir un de ses seins, nu, à travers une déchirure. Je lui sautai dessus littéralement à cette vue enchanteresse._

_Je lui arrachai ce qui lui restait de sa robe, elle en fit de même avec ma chemise et mon jeans. Je lui couvris ensuite le corps de baisers passionnés, et caressai sa poitrine si parfaite, ni trop petite ni trop grande. Puis je suçai ses tétons, les mordillai sans faire attention puisque c'était un vampire._

_Je roulai aussi des hanches et la serrai plus contre mon corps. Je la retournai quelques minutes plus tard et la pénétrai brutalement. De plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin… et elle hurla de plaisir. Moi je grognai comme jamais et la pénétrai encore et encore. Après cette position, elle me plaqua dans l'herbe et me chevaucha telle une amazone sur son cheval. Je grognai encore plus à cette vue, car elle était parfaite._

_Je pus voir le plaisir sur son visage, ses traits. Je me vidai en elle à cette vue, une fois encore et ensuite, je la retournai et me plaçai au-dessus d'elle. J'installai ses jambes sur mes épaules et la pénétrai plus tendrement, lui caressant les mollets, embrassant ses chevilles. Je fermai les yeux et pus entendre ses pensées pour la première fois depuis le début de nos ébats : « hum… oui... oui… hum… encore, plus fort, plus vite, … »_

_Puis, je n'entendis plus rien à part_ Muse et je revins sur terre.

Je me retrouvais de nouveau au pied du cadavre de cette femelle que j'avais vidé de son sang plusieurs minutes plus tôt et je pus sentir une gêne me parcourir le corps, dont une partie était au garde-à-vous.

Bon sang, il fallait vraiment que me concentre, je ne pouvais pas penser à ma Bella comme ça, me sermonnai-je intérieurement.

Mais j'en avais tellement envie… Et puis j'avais peut-être plus de cent ans, mais j'étais toujours un adolescent qui avait découvert l'amour.

Entendant toujours mon portable sonner, je le pris et décrochai :

- Oui, dis-je.

- Hello frangin, comment vas-tu, du nouveau?

- Eh bien, je peux te dire que je vais plus que bien…

Je venais de vivre mon premier fantasme, alors oui… j'allais très bien.

- Et toi ? Demandai-je.

- Oh… pas la forme mais je tiens le coup, je sens que cela va s'arranger. Bella est prête, je veux dire, elle n'a pas changé d'avis ? M'interrogea Alice.

- Non, elle veut toujours le faire et franchement Alice, j'ai hâte. Je l'aime et je regrette même de ne pas l'avoir mordue à ce fichu bal de fin d'année quand elle me l'avait demandé. Pense à tout ce qui aurait pu être évité, finis-je avec une voix coupable.

- Oh oui… car de par ta faute, je perds peu à peu l'homme que j'aime, dit-elle avec de la rage présente dans la voix.

- Désolé Alice. Je regrette tellement de lui avoir dit cela, mais comprends moi, j'aime Bella et je ne réfléchis plus quand elle est en danger, expliquai-je.

- Elle n'est et ne sera jamais en danger avec Jasper… Enfin cela ne sera plus le cas car elle sera comme nous, dit-elle. Par contre, et garde ça pour toi, je crois que le problème de Jasper est qu'il rechute. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte car il évitait le lycée comme tu le sais, et il évitait Bella.

Elle fit une pause et reprit ensuite :

- En fait Jasper n'arrive plus à tenir le végétarisme, mais quand on sera de retour à Forks, on va tous l'aider, surtout toi Edward. Tu as rechuté alors tu devras être là pour lui, tu l'as blessé.

Sa dernière phrase sonnait comme une accusation. Je l'entendis respirer, même si c'était inutile, puis elle continua :

- Edward, Jasper est malheureux, et je crois que tu en es la cause. Sache que je t'en veux moi aussi, parce je suis malheureuse...

- Alice, je suis désolé, la coupai-je. Je te promets que dès que vous atterrirez, je lui présenterai des excuses et ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il redevienne comme avant. Mais sache aussi que je devrai m'occuper de Bella alors je ne serai pas très disponible, tentai-je de lui faire comprendre.

- Ok, je te laisse, j'ai un double appel.

- Ok, bisous sœurette, à demain… Alice ? Ajoutai-je.

- Oui ?

- Merci de m'avoir toujours soutenu avec Bella, merci de me l'avoir amenée en Italie, merci pour tout. Je t'… je t'aime Alice.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Edward. C'est la première fois que tu me le dis, alors je vais raccrocher car je suis très émue…

Je raccrochai, Alice ayant coupé la conversation.

C'était la première fois que je disais à Alice que je l'aimais ?

D'ailleurs en y réfléchissant, je n'avais jamais eu de marque d'affection envers ma famille.

En fait, envers personne sauf Bella, ma Bella.

**Esmée Pov**

Je venais juste de raccrocher d'avec Carlisle et j'avais peur… mais je sentais au fond de moi qu'il ne me mentait pas, il ne me quitterait pas. Pas maintenant alors qu'on venait juste de renouveler nos vœux.

Je m'assis sur le divan et pris une grande respiration « inutile » car je devais à présent demander à mes enfants de rester en Écosse. Leur avions ne décollait que dans quelques heures… ils pouvaient encore annuler.

Une fois le numéro du portable d'Alice composé, je tombai sur une mise en attente. Alice restera toujours Alice, pensai-je.

- …

Cela devait au moins faire une minute mais cela me sembla être une éternité.

- Oui allo ?

- Ah ! Alice c'est maman. Écoute, comment allez-vous tout d'abord ?

- Bien et vous, ça va ? Le voyage de noce c'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Oui. Comment va Jasper ? Va-t-il mieux depuis ton dernier appel ? M'enquis-je.

- Oui et non. Je viens de découvrir ce qui ne va pas, je ne vois rien dans son avenir en rapport à notre aide. Mais puisque je ne lui ai rien dit, c'est normal. Je vous expliquerai tout ce soir.

- En fait ma chérie, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. Carlisle aimerait que vous restiez là-bas pour votre sécurité. Est-ce que cela vous dérange?

- Non mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux revenir près de vous pour que Jazz aille mieux, insista-t-elle.

- Je ne peux vous obliger en rien, dis-je, résignée. Mais j'aimerais que vous restiez là-bas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Il y a quelque chose de pas clair là-dessous. Tu vois quelque chose d'anormal dans l'avenir Alice ? Demandai-je.

- …

- Alice, il se passe vraiment quelque chose ? Paniquai-je.

Elle monta en moi en quelques secondes.

Et si Carlisle me quittait pour une autre ?

Mon Dieu, je ne pouvais même plus mourir s'il le faisait !

Si… je pourrais aller en Italie comme mon fils l'avait fait, mais je devrais abandonner mes enfants pour cela. En étais-je capable ?

- Non, je ne vois rien maman et calme-toi, s'il te plait ! Carlisle ne te quittera pas, donc pas besoin de partir en Italie. D'ailleurs, continua-t-elle avec une voix plus dure, je ne suis pas contente. Tu allais nous abandonner… nous, tes enfants, qui t'aimons d'un amour pur. Esmée, que se passe-t-il dans ta tête pour penser que Carlisle te quitte ? Finit-elle sur une note interrogative.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, mais je ne pouvais lui dire la vérité. Je soufflai donc :

- Rien, un doute. On en a tous un jour ou l'autre. Bon, vous restez là-bas oui ou non ? Demandai-je pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, mais je ne promets pas d'y rester longtemps, il n'y a pas beaucoup de centres commerciaux dans le coin et vous me manquez beaucoup. Je te laisse, je vais l'annoncer à Jazz.

- Au revoir ma chérie, remets-lui mon bonjour et dis-lui que je l'aime très fort.

Quand j'entendis qu'elle avait raccroché, je ne savais plus où me mettre.

Alice m'avait vue partir en Italie, elle avait vu ma lâcheté, elle avait vu ma faiblesse.

Je devrais me racheter auprès d'elle dès son retour. Je lui construirais sûrement un dressing supplémentaire pour me faire pardonner et irais faire les magasins avec elle ensuite.

**Edward Pov **_(Après l'appel d'Alice)_

J'étais sur le chemin de la villa et courais à allure humaine. Bientôt, après la transformation de Bella, je pourrais vivre normalement et je voulais profiter des derniers instants d'humanité de ma Bella, comme si elle était avec moi, là, à marcher à mes côtés.

Je souris en pensant que si Bella était ici avec moi, je serais à l'affût pour la retenir d'une chute probable.

Une fois près de la maison, j'entendis les pensées de ma mère.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de vouloir aller en Italie ?

Oh mon Dieu, je n'en revenais pas !

Pourquoi voulait-elle mourir ?

Je restai figé sur place au milieu des arbres.

NON, NON, NON, NON ET NON !

Elle ne pouvait pas nous quitter, pas elle. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi ?

Puis, le choc. Carlisle ? Serait-il arrivé quelque chose à mon père, mon mentor, mon tout, mon créateur ?

Je voulais savoir, mais mes jambes ne bougeaient plus.

Je m'écroulai au sol et je n'entendis plus rien.

Pourquoi quand tout allait bien, quelque chose devait venir tout gâcher ?

Mon père… était mort, mais comment ?

Une explosion peut-être, mais ce n'était pas possible.

Je me rendis compte que je sanglotais, dans la forêt. Je venais de perdre la deuxième personne au monde que j'aimais et je n'avais même pas pu le lui dire.

Mon Dieu, quel fils indigne j'étais. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais, et je ne pourrais plus jamais lui dire.

Et ma mère… elle ne croyait quand même pas que j'allais la laisser faire. Si oui, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire.

Je me relevai avec un sentiment de colère mais aussi de détermination sans oublier la douleur de la mort de Carlisle. Je courus vers la villa à toute jambe et je la vis, là, quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne pris pas la peine d'écouter ses pensées, cela m'anéantirait.

Je la pris par les épaules et la secouai vivement tout en criant :

- TU CROIS RÉELLEMENT QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE ! TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER ALLER TE TUER ? ON NE TE LAISSERA JAMAIS PARTIR TU M'ENTENDS ! JAMAIS. NON MAIS TU PENSES À NOUS ? ON T'AIME, JE T'AIME ! EMMETT T'AIME, ROSALIE T'AIME, BELLA T'AIME ET JASPER ET ALICE T'AIMENT AUSSI…

Je lui en voulais en cet instant, car je voyais dans son geste l'égoïsme que j'avais eu quelques mois plutôt et je ne pouvais rien faire contre mes erreurs.

Mais une chose était sûre, je pouvais empêcher celle-là.

Esmée ne se tuera pas, même si ce sera difficile de vivre sans lui, cet homme si bon, je l'aiderai avec les autres et Bella.

Nous allions y survivre !

**Esmée Pov**

Je venais de raccrocher d'avec Alice. Je n'en revenais toujours pas.

Je me sentais horrible d'avoir pensé à abandonner mes enfants, même dans le cas où Carlisle me quitterait pour une autre.

J'étais là, dans mon salon, à m'en vouloir d'avoir pensé de la sorte, car si j'étais une épouse, j'étais aussi la maman de cinq vampires et même bientôt six en comptant Bella. Même si je la considérais déjà comme ma fille depuis le jour où Edward l'avait ramenée chez nous.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je revins à moi en me sentant secouée.

- TU CROIS RÉELLEMENT QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER FAIRE ! TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS TE LAISSER ALLER TE TUER ? ON NE TE LAISSERA JAMAIS PARTIR TU M'ENTENDS ! JAMAIS. NON MAIS TU PENSES À NOUS ? ON T'AIME, JE T'AIME ! EMMETT T'AIME, ROSALIE T'AIME, BELLA T'AIME ET JASPER ET ALICE T'AIMENT AUSSI…

Mon Dieu, Edward… mon fils m'avait entendue, mon Edward était là avec cette colère dans le regard. Je me laissai secouer, le méritant. Mon garçon avait le droit d'être en colère alors qu'il n'y avait pas deux minutes, je pensais les abandonner tous.

- Que lui est-il arrivé maman ? Je veux savoir ! Une explosion ? Un accident de voiture ? Les Volturi ? QUOI… DIS-MOI ?

- Mais rien, de quoi parles-tu Edward ? Et surtout de qui ? Demandai-je n'y comprenant rien.

Le silence fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

La pression sans doute et le stress. Bella allait devenir comme nous.

Je le pris donc dans mes bras et le berçai. Je tentais de le rassurer par mes gestes.

- Désolé maman, je viens de lire tes pensées. J'ai cru que Carlisle était mort, s'excusa-t-il.

« Oh » fut tout ce que je pus penser.

**Bella Pov**

J'étais dans la voiture de Carlisle et il ne disait rien.

Il devait me haïr… moi je me haïssais bien. Je faisais du mal à mon entourage et d'ailleurs, j'en avais toujours fait quand j'y repensais. A mon père en refusant de venir les étés chez lui car je détestais Forks, à Mike Newton, à Angela, à Jacob, à ma mère ainsi qu'à Phil et même à Carlisle. Je venais de lui apprendre que j'avais réussi à coucher avec un de ses fils qui était marié depuis au moins une bonne cinquantaine d'années à Alice. Et le plus important, j'allais faire du mal à Edward, car ce dernier était persuadé que je l'aimais. Mais ce n'était plus le cas et je m'en voulais pour ça, car il méritait d'être heureux.

Il y arriverait peut-être si je disparaissais. S'il me croyait en vie, il ne voudrait certainement pas en finir avec son existence. Mais comment le tenir éloigner de moi sans lui dire que je ne l'aimais plus ?

GRRRRRRR…

J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tête reposée, je n' arrivais à rien dans cet état.

Je venais d'apprendre ce matin même que j'étais enceinte d'un homme qui ne voulait pas quitter sa femme pour moi, moi qui voulais être assez méchante pour quitter l'homme qui m'aimait mais qui n'y arrivais pas. Edward avait aussi le droit au bonheur. Il avait quand même voulu renoncer à sa vie ou plutôt non-vie pour moi, alors je ne pouvais même pas imaginer sa peine s'il apprenait un jour que j'aimais son frère. Celui-là même qui m'avait fait l'amour, qui faisait battre mon cœur depuis ce baiser échangé dans le placard du lycée… car c'était bel et bien là que je m'étais rendue compte que je l'aimais, _lui._

- Bon sang, je veux mourir sur le champ, murmurai-je sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Bella, je ne te laisserai pas te suicider, tu dois vivre, la vie mérite d'être vécue. Tu dois oublier, tout oublier et ne penser qu'à toi et à ton enfant … Car j'ai beau calculer, tu es enceinte de plus de trois mois et vu que tu n'es pas en mauvaise santé, que ton cœur bat normalement et que ta respiration est correcte, si tu souhaites le garder, je veillerai à ta santé et procéderai à l'accouchement moi-même. Je t'aiderai financièrement comme étant le père de l'homme qui t'a mise enceinte. Lui ne le pourra, je me dois de le faire. Souhaites-tu lui dire, au fait ?

- Non, je ne veux pas gâcher son couple. S'il est père, cela voudrait dire qu'il a trompé Alice et ça la détruirait, et je ne le veux pas. Vous comprenez ?

Je ne voulais pas rendre malheureuse Alice, je savais que quand elle avait ouvert les yeux à sa nouvelle naissance, elle avait vu son avenir avec Jasper et je ne voulais pas lui enlever son bonheur à elle aussi. D'ailleurs Jasper était parti loin, ne m'avait plus parlé, ni touchée, aucun sms depuis la fuite en moto. Et c'était avec elle, Alice, qu'il était parti alors cela avait un sens, il ne _la_ quitterait jamais pour moi, une insignifiante humaine.

Plus je repensais à nous, plus je me demandais s'il ne m'avait pas utilisée comme cobaye. Il n'avait pas parlé pendant l'acte en lui-même, et ensuite il était parti. Puis il m'avait embrassée dans le placard et ensuite, encore, plus une seule nouvelle de lui. Si Edward ne lui avait pas demandé de venir me surveiller, il ne serait jamais venu, jamais il ne m'aurait dit qu'il m'aimait, jamais je n'aurais eu son numéro de portable.

J'étais lasse et fatiguée de toutes ces réflexions.

- Tu devrais dormir Bella, je te réveillerai si tu le souhaites dans deux petites heures, me proposa gentiment Carlisle.

- Merci, merci Carlisle et encore désolée, dis-je piteuse.

**Carlisle Pov**

Elle était désolée ?

Mais cette petite humaine était complètement folle ma parole.

Je secouai la tête face à cette prise de conscience et me dis que cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'on roulait vers je ne savais où.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais nous devions aller dans un endroit où Edward n'irait pas chercher Bella au cas où il ne suivrait pas les consignes de la lettre. D'ailleurs, nous ne devions pas non plus aller dans un endroit où ma famille irait.

Je réfléchis quelques minutes quand un endroit tout désigné m'apparut soudain.

Mais bien sûr, l'île d'Esmée, pensai-je intérieurement.

Je fis alors demi-tour vers l'aéroport, mais me ravisai aussi vite car j'oubliais un détail : les passeports. Je ne pouvais prendre le risque de rentrer à la villa et Bella n'avait certainement pas son passeport sur elle.

D'ailleurs, en avait-elle un ?

Je me rendis compte qu'il ne me restait plus qu'à rouler jusqu'au port d'attache du bateau et le reste serait du gâteau…

Ce fut la première fois que j'appliquais cette expression et je me rendis compte que la situation n'était même pas comique. Je perdais mon flegme.

Mais je devais le garder à tout prix, car je devais veiller sur Bella qui était enceinte d'un vampire, et cela n'était présent dans aucune de nos légendes, ce qui faisait que je devais avouer que je voguais vers l'inconnu.

**Alice Pov**

Je venais juste de raccrocher d'avec Esmée et je courais désormais vers Jazz, il allait être content, lui qui ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite.

Je pénétrai dans le salon mais ne vis personne. Je n'allais pas commencer à jouer à cache-cache alors je fermai les yeux et reniflai mais étrangement je ne le sentais pas. Il y avait bien son odeur, mais pas aussi forte que s'il se trouvait dans la maison.

Était-il sorti ?

Bref, il reviendra, pensai-je.

Je décidai de lire quelques magazines de mode et autres en attendant son retour, il devait être certainement parti chasser.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures et toujours pas une seule nouvelle de Jazz. Je décidai donc de l'appeler sur son portable, ce que je m'étais retenue de faire afin de le laisser respirer. Enfin, façon de parler.

Mais je me rendis compte avant la première sonnerie que son téléphone était sur la table basse du salon.

Jazz ne changera jamais, me dis-je à moi-même, il resterait toujours un homme bordélique et tête en l'air.

Soudain, j'eus une vision.

_« Jasper assis au sommet d'une montagne pendant le coucher du soleil qui criait « je t'aime » avec un air triste »_

Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi triste, à part mon frère Edward quand il avait quitté Bella. Et je me demandais ce qui rendait Jazz aussi triste.

Mais Esmée n'avait-elle pas dit que nous devions rester ici par sécurité !

Est-ce qu'il allait m'arriver quelque chose ?

Pourquoi serait-il si triste sinon. Et je n'étais même pas près de lui en plus.

A cet instant, j'aurais aimé que Jazz rentre, car je ressentais le besoin de me calmer. Et seul lui pouvait le faire aussi bien.

Je montai dans notre chambre et fermai les yeux pour oublier cette vision qui me perturbait. D'après mon don, cela se passait dans un peu plus d'un mois alors j'avais le temps de changer ça.

Jazz… grouille-toi, j'ai besoin de toi mon amour, pensai-je.

- Tu me manques comme ce n'est pas permis depuis ces quelques mois où tu as disparu, murmurai-je ensuite pour moi-même.

Je ne me souvenais plus du moment exact où je m'étais rendu compte que Jasper s'éloignait de moi, mais je me souvenais du jour où moi je m'étais rendu compte qu'il allait mal, très mal.

Flash back

_« J'étais en train de trier mes vêtements et ceux de mon homme quand Jazz rentra sans un regard pour moi et qu'il partit dans la salle de bains attenante à notre chambre._

_- Ça ne va pas mon amour ? Demandai-je troublée par son entrée._

_- Va-t-en Alice, j'ai besoin d'être seul… Demande à Edward d'aller faire du shopping avec toi, j'ai besoin d'intimité, dit-il sèchement._

_Quand Jazz me demandait ça, c'est qu'il voulait se morfondre dans sa douleur et sa peine tout seul, alors je décidai de l'écouter et partis chercher mon frère qui accepta après un long discours sur le fait que s'il ne venait pas, je prendrais Bella à sa place._

_Je marquais donc en plein but : il ne supportait pas Bella loin de lui très longtemps._

_En chemin dans la voiture, j'eus une vision en quasi direct de Jazz sanglotant contre les murs de la douche et croyez-moi, Jazz prenait rarement une douche. Les vampires ne suaient pas, alors à quoi bon, me disait-il souvent. Il sanglotait et tomba à genoux. La vision s'arrêta et Edward me regarda et demanda :_

_- Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, tu l'as disputé ?_

_- Non, rien. Il était parti tantôt en rogne pour aller chasser et il est revenu en rogne aussi, remarquai-je tout haut._

_- Si tu veux, je peux lire ses pensées pour voir ce qui ne va pas… si tu veux._

_- Non et je te le demande comme un service personnel, évite de les lire jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Tu sais à quel point il n'aime pas montrer ses faiblesses, dis-je._

_- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien. Au lycée cela est facile mais à la villa c'est très dur, me dit-il avec un regard d'excuse._

_- Je vais l'éloigner le temps qu'il se reprenne. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a avec lui mais je trouverai. Je n'aime pas le voir comme ça Ed'._

_- T'inquiète, je suis là. Je vais vous aider. J'irai lui parler._

_- Merci »_

Fin flash back

Et mon mari n'était toujours pas revenu. C'était comme si une part de lui-même était restée dans cette douche. Il me manquait et quand il reviendrait, je lui dirai que je savais tout et que j'allais l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Il était ma raison d'être.

Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ma vie en tant qu'humaine et il était la seule chose que je savais être sûre, il était ma raison d'être, c'est _lui _que j'avais vu le premier jour de ma nouvelle vie et se serait _lui_ le dernier.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Cela faisait maintenant 24 heures que Jasper n'était pas rentré et j'avais peur, car je pensais qu'il avait sûrement succombé au sang humain et qu'il n'osait pas rentrer.

Je descendis, sortis de la maison et le pris en piste.

Mais je n'avais pas de chance car en Écosse il pleuvait comme à Forks et je perdis sa trace après une vingtaine de kilomètres depuis la maison.

Je me mis à paniquer car s'il avait besoin de moi, je n'arriverais pas à le retrouver. Je décidai alors d'appeler Edward car après Jazz, il restait mon port d'attache.

Je ne dus attendre que deux sonneries avant qu'il ne décroche.

- Allo, Ed c'est moi. Jazz a disparu, je l'ai perdu et j'ai peur qu'il fasse ou qu'il ait fait une bêtise. Et je suis toute seule.

- Depuis combien de temps Alice ?

- Depuis notre conversation téléphonique.

Mon Dieu, il m'avait entendue et il était parti !

Mon corps se figea et je raccrochai le téléphone.

La vision me revint.

Il devait être malheureux de penser que …

Les mots ne voulaient même pas sortir.

Il pensait certainement qu'il me rendait malheureuse, mais il avait tort. Certes j'étais malheureuse mais parce qu'il allait mal et cela n'était pas de sa faute.

Je devais le retrouver mais comment, j'avais perdu sa trace !

**Edward Pov**

J'avais attendu que mon père revienne avec ma Bella mais cela n'était pas arrivé. Alors je courais désormais vers chez elle pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Une fois arrivé, je grimpai dans sa chambre.

Là où d'habitude je voyais Bella, je vis une lettre. Sur celle-ci y était écrit :

« _Edward,_

_Je pars, ne me cherche pas, je veux prendre un temps de vie avant de te rejoindre. Tu avais raison, je dois vivre des choses et cela ne peut se faire avec toi. Ne pars pas en Italie, attends-moi, je t'en prie._

_Bella_ »

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux alors je relus la lettre lentement.

« _Edward. _C'est bien moi,

_Je pars,_

Où et sans moi ?

… _ne me cherche pas,_

Impossible, je t'aime !

… _je veux prendre un temps de vie_

Elle regrette, elle s'est rendue compte de ce qu'elle allait sacrifier avec moi, pensai-je avant de continuer à lire.

… _avant de te rejoindre._

Je fus soulagé ? Mais quand ?

_Tu avais raison,_

Je le dis depuis notre première discussion ma chérie.

… _je dois vivre des choses_

Ca aussi je t'avais prévenue, mais pourquoi maintenant et sans moi ?

… _et cela ne peut se faire avec toi._

Mon cœur mort mourut une nouvelle fois à ces mots « sans moi ».

_Ne pars pas en Italie,_

Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais je ne pouvais plus, pas depuis que je m'étais rendu compte du geste égoïste envers ma famille.

… _attends-moi,_

Toute l'éternité ! Mais combien de temps, un jour, une semaine, un mois, un an, dix ! Dis-moi !

… _je t'en prie._

Ne supplie pas, je ferai tout pour toi mon ange, ma vie, ma Bella.

_Bella_ »

Je tombai à terre après la deuxième lecture et réfléchis à ses mots mais aussi aux sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis en les écrivant.

Ces mots ne me disaient pas qu'elle m'aimait, certainement pour ne pas me rendre encore plus triste mais elle aurait dû, car ces trois mots manquaient dans _sa_ lettre.

Mais elle m'aimait, c'était sûr. Sinon pourquoi me demander de l'attendre ?

Elle voulait certainement vivre…

Je ne voulais même pas y penser, mais elle me l'avait demandé si souvent. Cette chose qu'elle avait désirée de moi. Elle avait souhaité connaître le plaisir de la chair avant de devenir comme moi.

Je sortis directement de sa chambre, abattu, et fonçai en forêt. Dès que je fus assez loin, je déracinai une dizaine d'arbres rien qu'à l'idée qu'un autre homme pouvait la toucher de la façon dont moi je n'avais pas eu le courage.

Mais j'aurais aimé les voir : devoir faire l'amour pour la première fois, que ce soit en tant qu'homme ou en tant que vampire et donc aller vers l'inconnu des sensations et tout cela avec une humaine.

Non.

Personne ne pouvait se mettre à ma place.

Et en définitive, elle avait raison d'être partie car je tuerais quiconque touchait à ma Bella. Mieux valait que je sache rien.

J'étais donc dans cette forêt, à dégommer les troncs à coup de poing quand mon portable sonna. Je décrochai en sachant pertinemment qui c'était.

- Allo, Ed c'est moi, Jazz a disparu. Je l'ai perdu et j'ai peur qu'il fasse ou qu'il ait fait une bêtise. Et je suis toute seule.

Lui aussi ? Eh bien c'était la journée des départs, pensai-je avec ironie.

- Depuis combien de temps Alice ? Demandai-je la voix rauque.

- Depuis notre conversation téléphonique, lâcha-t-elle.

Je n'eus même pas le temps de lui dire qu'il reviendrait certainement qu'elle avait raccroché.

Pourquoi serait-il parti de toute manière ?

Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses, mais à Alice cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé. Il devait vraiment être mal en point et je pensais vraiment que c'était ma faute. Je l'avais envoyé dans ses retranchements le jour où je l'avais suivi à la chasse, de retour du shopping avec Alice.

Ca avait été moi ou Bella pour cette virée avec Alice, mon choix avait été vite fait, Bella n'aimait pas le shopping.

Flash-back

_« Une fois rentrés, ma sœur et moi, de la virée shopping, Alice monta directement à l'étage pour rejoindre son mari. Comme me l'avait demandé Alice auparavant, je n'écoutai pas les pensées de Jasper et me concentrai sur celles d'Emmett qui regardait la télévision. « Ce soir je vais lui montrer qui c'est l'homme, elle va me le payer ! Ouais, je vais lui faire prendre son pied dans le garage, dans la salle de bains, dans la forêt et au lycée demain… ». Je bloquai aussi les siennes, elles étaient trop personnelles à mon humble avis. Je me dis aussi que mon frère ne changerait jamais._

_Je pus voir Jasper sortir par la porte de la cuisine et Alice me dit en pensée « Essaie de savoir ce qu'il a de manière normale s'il te plaît, tu sais bien qu'il t'apprécie énormément »._

_Je lui fis un hochement de tête et sortis rejoindre mon frère qui allait vraisemblablement mal._

_- Jasper, attends._

_Il était loin déjà mais je savais qu'il m'entendait._

_- Merde, dit-il._

_Tiens, il ne veut pas me parler, remarquai-je._

_Je courus le plus vite possible et le rejoignis._

_- Qu'y a-t-il Jasper. Dis-le-moi._

_- Rien Edward … Et tiens-toi éloigné de ma tête s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, me dit-il tête baissée vers le sol._

_Je ne l'écoutai pas et lus ses pensées. Seulement, il dut savoir que je le ferais car il récitait mentalement les tables de multiplications._

_- Dis-moi Jazz, le priai-je._

_Je ne l'appelais que très rarement comme ça, seulement quand j'avais besoin d'un énorme conseil mais ici je voulais le mettre en confiance._

_- Non Edward, laisse-moi, va-t-en, tu ne peux rien pour moi. Seule __**elle**__ peut et cela n'est pas possible._

_Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Et puis, comment Alice pouvait l'aider s'il ne lui disait pas ce qui n'allait pas._

_- Va-t-en ! Cria-t-il tout à coup._

_- Non, rétorquai-je. On peut t'aider Jasper, laisse-nous t'aider, m'énervai-je contre lui._

_Sans m'y attendre, il me sauta dessus et vu que je ne lisais pas ses pensées, je ne pus esquiver son corps et nous tombâmes tous les deux._

_Il commença ensuite à m'étrangler._

_- Tire-toi Ed', sinon tu vas le regretter, me lança-t-il les yeux remplis de colère et noirs._

_- Jasper, laisse-moi t'aider, dis-moi ton problème ou laisse-moi le voir dans ta tête, plaidai-je._

_Il ne pouvait tout de même pas me tuer en m'étranglant. Il était juste en colère._

_- SORS DE MA TETE OU JE TE TUE EDWARD, hurla-t-il._

_- D'accord. Lâche-moi et je te laisse tranquille, mais dis-toi bien une chose, Bella est toute ma vie mais Alice aussi alors si tu fais du mal à ma sœur en étant malheureux, c'est moi qui tu tues, compris ! Le menaçai-je en ancrant mon regard au sien._

_- …_

_- Et cela n'est pas de la lâcheté de demander de l'aide, ajoutai-je. Je reste là si tu as besoin. Tu es mon frère Jasper et je te veux dans ma vie, je veux toute ma famille près de moi quand Bella nous rejoindra._

_- …_

_- Très bien, reste silencieux, fais comme tu veux mais Alice t'aime comme une folle alors prends sur toi pour régler le problème au plus vite, car si elle m'a demandé de l'aide c'est que pour elle c'est grave._

_Sur ces mots, j'enlevai ses mains encore serrée autour de mon cou, me relevai tel un chat et courus vers la villa._

_Que devrais-je dire à Alice ?_

_Qu'il allait très mal ? Que cette passade allait cesser d'elle-même ?_

_La vérité qui la ferait souffrir ou un mensonge qui la soulagerait ? »_

Fin flash back

Maintenant, je savais que j'aurais dû lui dire la vérité, elle aurait fait plus attention à Jasper. Je devrais probablement aller la rejoindre au plus vite en Écosse.

Mais Bella, si elle revenait et que je n'étais pas là ?

Je devrais demander conseil à ma mère, seulement elle ne savait même pas que Bella était partie.

Partie, Bella était partie. Elle m'avait abandonné si près du bonheur éternel.

Cette constatation me fit mal une fois de plus.

Je me mis à courir vers notre clairière et tombai au sol en position fœtale. Je me laissai bercer par ma peine comme je l'avais fait il y avait quelques mois de cela dans un immeuble au Brésil, quand je m'étais éloigné d'elle pour son bien.

La plus grande erreur de ma non-vie.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici.**

**Si jamais au cours de votre lecture, quelque chose clochait suite à cette adaptation en version temporelle continue, dites-le moi, je me ferais un plaisir de le changer.**

**Un petit mot aussi sur votre lecture est le bienvenu.**

**Je vous laisse et vous dis à dans un mois ou deux semaines,**

**Bisou,**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Chapitre 3 publié le 25 avril 2013_


End file.
